


Rettungslos

by BabyGusty



Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGusty/pseuds/BabyGusty
Summary: Zeit: Direkt nach "Höllenfahrt"Thiel hat weder sein Winkler-Trauma überwunden, noch, dass Boerne ihn damals so hat hängen lassen in „Wolfsstunde“, und jetzt ist er erstmal emo.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Rettungslos

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fic habe ich damals direkt nach der Erstausstrahlung von "Höllenfahrt" (2009) geschrieben und auf Livejournal veröffentlicht. Dies ist also ein re-post und zwar alle Kapitel in einem Eintrag plus Bonuskapitel "Anpfiff".  
> Irgendwann wird Thiels Geburtstag erwähnt, den habe ich, in Ermangelung besseren Wissens, in den frühen Herbst gelegt. Ich weiß, dass die Folge in der er Geburtstag hat im Februar ausgestrahlt wurde, aber da sie den Monat nicht erwähnen, dachte ich, habe ich ja einige Freiheiten, zumal es eher wie Sommer als wie Frühling aussieht, der Landschaft nach zu urteilen.

~Eins: Verweht~

Nach der Festnahme Winklers fühlte Thiel sich leer. Ausgebrannt. Er hatte bereits nach der dramatischen Ergreifung des Serienvergewaltigers Sascha Kröger schwerlich wieder Fuß fassen können, und der wenige Boden, der ihm geblieben war, wurde ihm von Winkler endgültig fortgerissen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wohin er treten konnte. Also ließ er es bleiben und zog sich zurück. Noch mehr, als es ohnehin seine Art war. Nadeshda überließ er den nächsten Fall nahezu gänzlich. Staatsanwältin Klemm wimmelte er regelmäßig ab. Boerne ließ er, soweit es möglich war, links liegen. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, alles hinzuschmeissen, doch kam ihm das bescheuert vor. Also versuchte er, sein Leben wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken, doch dies fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer.

Als er damals nach Münster gekommen war hatte er sich nicht um soziale Kontakte bemüht. Sein Vater und seine Hamburger Fußballkumpel genügten ihm, für romantische Verwicklungen fehlte ihm eigentlich die Muße, und außerdem gab es ja auch noch Boerne. Der hatte sich zwar uneingeladen in sein Leben eingemischt, doch seine fragwürdige Bekanntschaft bedeutete Thiel schnell mehr, als erwartet hatte. Hatte. Abgeschlossene Vergangenheit. Denn als es brenzlig wurde, als Thiel gegen den Willen der Staatsanwältin im Fall Sascha Kröger zu ermitteln begann, stand Boerne plötzlich nicht mehr an seiner Seite; und brachte ihn damit ins Wanken. Das lag nun bereits mehrere Monate zurück, doch Thiel wankte immer noch.

****

Er saß in seiner Küche am Tisch und starrte auf das Käsebrötchen in seiner Hand. Er aß es ohne es zu schmecken, packte dann Dienstausweis und Waffe ein und verließ die Wohnung, um zur Arbeit zu gehen.

Im Hausflur stieß er auf Boerne, der auf dem Treppenabsatz stand und auf etwas zu warten schien, wie jeden Morgen seit ein paar Wochen. Thiel nickte ihm zu, ein Lächeln schaffte er nicht. 

„Morgen, Boerne.“ 

„Guten Morgen, Thiel. Darf ich Sie mitnehmen? Ich muss ohnehin im Präsidium vorbei.“

„Nein, danke.“ Er wollte nicht wissen, was Boerne ständig im Präsidium zu tun hatte, dass er ihm jeden Morgen dasselbe vorschlug. Er wollte nicht mit ihm im Auto fahren. Er wollte alleine sein.

Doch Boerne hatte wohl tatsächlich etwas im Präsidium zu erledigen, denn gegen Mittag schneite er in Thiels Büro, um ihn zum Essen einzuladen. Thiel lehnte ab, wie die anderen sechsmal auch. Statt dessen widmete er sich mit nie gekanntem Eifer dem Tippen der letzten Berichte, während er Nadeshda die Angehörigenbefragungen überließ. Das letzte, mit dem er sich jetzt beschäftigen konnte, waren die aufgelösten Eltern eines toten Teenagers.  
Von der Arbeit radelte er nach Hause, aß eine Currywurst, sah fern, und schlief. Der nächste Tag verlief genauso. So wie der Übernächste und der darauf Folgende. Mit der Ausnahme, dass die Füße ihm jeden Tag ein Stückchen schwerer wurden. 

****

Einige Tage später, er saß im Büro und vertiefte sich in die Akte des mutmaßlichen Täters, überraschte Boerne ihn, weil er nicht kam, um ihn in die Kantine schleifen zu wollen. Statt dessen baute er sich vor Thiels Schreibtisch auf und sagte: „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir mal wieder zusammen kochen, hm? Wir können gemeinsam einkaufen fahren, wenn Sie Lust haben. Ich habe ein phantastisches Rezept für Labskaus ausfindig machen können. Das wird Ihnen hervorragend schmecken.“

„Nein, danke.“

„Kommen Sie schon, Thiel, geben Sie sich einen Ruck! Der Mensch muss essen.“

„Wenn Sie nichts weiter zu meinen laufenden Ermittlungen beizusteuern haben, dann würde ich Sie bitten, die Tür hinter Ihnen zu schließen.“

„Thiel…“

„ _Von außen_ , Boerne.“

Er ignorierte den Gesichtsausdruck des Pathologen, der deutlich machte, dass er sich vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte. Damit hatte er nun im Moment gar kein Mitleid. Im Gegenteil! Vielleicht täte Boerne ein Abfuhr mal ganz gut.

Als er wieder alleine in seinem Büro war sah er die Akte erneut durch, doch statt Eckdaten und Photos des Verdächtigen sah er nur Schwärze vor seinem geistigen Auge; hörte das Klicken das Abzughahnes und Winklers Stimme, von Drei abwärts zählend. Diese Nacht schlief er bei eingeschaltetem Licht, und weil der nächste Tag ein Sonntag war verbrachte er ihn zuhause, auf dem Sofa sitzend, ins Leere starrend, grübelnd. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn die Patrone sich im Lauf befunden hätte´, als Winkler das erste Mal abgedrückt hatte. Er fragte sich, wer zu seiner Beerdigung gekommen wäre. Wer seine Arbeit übernommen hätte. Ob sich in einem Jahr außer seinem Vater noch irgend jemand an ihn erinnerte. Ob jemand seinem Sohn Bescheid sagen würde und wie. 

Es schellte.

Es überraschte ihn, dass Boerne überhaupt die Klingel benutzte, normalerweise ließ er sich einfach mit seinem Generalschlüssel herein. Aber heute stand er brav vor der Tür. Er machte nicht einmal Anstalten, unaufgefordert hereinzukommen. In den Händen balancierte er jeweils einen mit Alufolie abgedeckten Teller.

„Darf ich reinkommen, lieber Nachbar?“

Thiel war zu müde, um sich zu streiten, also trat er beiseite und ließ Boerne herein. Es war der Weg des geringsten Widerstandes.

„Ich nehme mir die Freiheit, Ihnen ein Mittagessen aufzudrängen, da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass Sie mit Ihrer neuen Tradition zu brechen gedenken, und sich selbst etwas kochen.“

Thiel folgte ihm in die Küche, wo Boerne die Teller abstellte und die Alufolie lüftete. Dann kramte er nach Besteck, wies Thiel an, sich zu setzen und tat es ihm gleich. 

Es sah nicht aus wie Labskaus. Auch wenn man gemeinhin Gegensätzliches vermutete: Professor Boerne war kein sonderlich begnadeter Koch. Dazu fehlte ihm die Übung. Er aß zu gerne auswärts. Es schmeckte dennoch gut, besonders, da es einen leeren Magen füllte.

****

„Thiel“, begann Boerne, kaum dass sein Teller leer war, „wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, was Sie bedrückt?“

„Nein.“ 

Boerne ließ nicht locker: „Es hat mit Winkler zu tun, habe ich recht? Thiel, der Mann ist ein Psychopath! Seien Sie froh, dass Sie mit heiler Haut davongekommen sind, und denken Sie nicht mehr darüber nach. Der Kerl wird für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens im Gefängnis schmoren. Der wird Ihnen nie wieder zu nahe kommen. Und auch keinem anderen.“

Thiel dachte daran, dass Winkler nicht immer ein Psychopath gewesen war. Der junge Arzt hatte ihm erzählt, was während seiner Geiselnahme geschehen war. Thiel konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er dabei durchgedreht war. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was er durchgemacht hatte, was es hieß, als Arzt dazu gezwungen zu werden, den eigenen Folterern zur Hand zu gehen, um das Leben des besten Freundes zu erhalten. Nicht die Tatsache, dass ein Mann ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte verstörte Thiel, sondern die Tatsache, dass er diesen Mann verstand, und dass er in der gleichen Situation vielleicht ganz genauso handeln würde; auch wenn er und Boerne bei weitem keine besten Freunde waren. Aber er sagte dennoch nichts. Er schwieg, während Boerne abräumte, und ging zurück auf sein Sofa, während der Professor spülte. Denn die vergangenen Erlebnisse hatten eines deutlich gemacht: Der Pathologe würde weder sein Leben noch seine Reputation für Thiel aufs Spiel setzen, und obwohl dies keine Überraschung hätte sein sollen, tat die Erkenntnis weh.

****

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stoppte das Wasserrauschen und das Geschirrklirren in der Küche. Boerne trat zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer, zwei Bierflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank in der Hand. Eine davon reichte er Thiel, mit der anderen setzte er sich in den Sessel. 

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, reden Sie mit mir! Oder“, fügte er unsicher an, „sind Sie sauer auf mich?“

Sauer war nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Er war enttäuscht. Thiel hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass er diesen Satz, den er selbst ein paar Mal an den Kopf geschleudert bekommen hatte, eines Tages verstehen würde. Aber er war eben weder wütend, noch sauer. Er war durcheinander und enttäuscht; von sich selbst, vom Leben und auch von Boerne. Als auf diese letzte, unbeantwortete Frage hin jedoch Stille entstand, rückte Thiel irgendwann heraus: „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier, Boerne?“

„Ich versuche, Sie aufzuheitern.“

„Warum? Was geht Sie das denn an?“

„Thiel, Sie sind seit dieser Winklersache mies gelaunt. Sie reden nicht mehr mit mir. Sie ziehen sich zurück. Man könnte direkt meinen, Sie seien unglücklich! Und ich arbeite nicht nur mit Ihnen, ich wohne auch direkt gegenüber. Ich kann ja geradezu hören, wie Sie hin und her schleichen und herumjammern wie ein Geist ohne Spukhaus!“

„Ich schleiche nicht herum, und jammern tu ich auch nicht.“

„Das stimmt, aber jetzt reden Sie wenigstens mit mir.“ Er lächelte schief, „Meinen Sie, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass sie neben der Rolle sind, und zwar schon vor der Sache mit Winkler? Ich musste Ihrem Fräulein Krusenstern nichtmal mit verbaler Gewalt drohen, damit sie mir von der Sache mit Ihrer Exfreundin erzählt. Sie hätten mir ruhig sagen können, dass Sie deren Vergewaltigung damals so mitgenommen hat.“

„Und dann was? Dann wären Sie mir nicht so in den Rücken gefallen? Da kann ich ja nur lachen.“ Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Nun würde die Diskussion von neuem entbrennen und sie würden sich doch wieder streiten, und Thiel konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Doch Boerne sah fast schockiert aus. „Das haben Sie gedacht? Dass ich Ihnen in den Rücken fallen würde?“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich hatte er das gedacht, denn das war genau das, was passiert war.

„Mein lieber Thiel, ich habe lediglich versucht, Sie vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren! Sie hatten sich in die Sache verrannt. Ich wollte Sie nur davon abbringen. Zugegeben, Sie hatten zufällig recht mit Ihrem Bauchgefühl, aber stellen Sie sich mal vor, was passiert wäre, wenn Sie Unrecht gehabt hätten: Die Klemm hätte Sie doch hochkant Ihres Amtes enthoben! Wenn ich die nicht bei Laune gehalten hätte, hätte die uns beide gefeuert!“

„Ihre noblen Intentionen haben Sie aber gut versteckt.“

Boerne räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Mag sein, dass mein Verhalten etwas… brüsk war, aber ich wollte Ihnen nie das Gefühl geben, dass Sie sich nicht auf mich verlassen können. Ich hätte Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung gestanden, wenn Sie… hätten reden wollen. Oder so.“

„Schön zu wissen.“ Er meinte es weniger ironisch als er es aussprach. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass noch etwas anderes das Verhalten Boernes in jener Zeit beeinflusst hatte, etwas, das er nicht sagen wollte, etwas, das den Zwist zwischen ihnen persönlich gemacht hatte. Und Thiel hütete sich, es anzusprechen.

~Zwei: Gewitterstunden~

Das Gespräch mit Boerne ließ Thiel sehr viel gestärkter zurück. In der kommenden Woche ging er mit mehr Elan an die Arbeit. Es war nur ein schwacher Trost, doch zu wissen, dass Boerne ihn nicht absichtlich ins Messer hatte laufen lassen, hob einen Stein von seinem Gemüt. Manchmal ließ er sich von ihm nun doch ins Präsidium mitnehmen; zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen sagte er hin und wieder zu. Es erstaunte ihn, dass der Professor dennoch nicht locker ließ. Thiel kam es so vor, als versuchte Boerne immer noch, gut Wetter zu machen. Deswegen wagte er es, eines Abends bei ihm zu klopfen, als seine Gedanken nicht still stehen wollten und die Stimme Winklers seine Träume durchschnitt.

Boerne öffnete sofort. Er trug nur noch T-Shirt und Pyjamahosen, sah jedoch nicht so aus, als hätte er schon geschlafen. Thiel wurde durchgewinkt. Obwohl er selbst nicht genau wusste, warum er gekommen war, bot Boerne ihm wortlos eine zweite Decke und sein Sofa an.

Thiel nestelte sich zwischen die Kissen, hüllte sich in Schweigen und seine Decke, und sank schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er erwachte kaum eine Stunde später, als Winkler ihm den Pistolenlauf ins Herz drückte und ihn in einer fremden Sprache anbrüllte, als wollte er etwas von ihm, das Thiel ihm nicht geben konnte, weil er ihn nicht verstand. Er erwartete Dunkelheit, doch die Wohnzimmerlampe brannte, wie er erleichtert feststellte. Ein Blick durch das Wohn- und ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer zeigte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der nicht schlafen konnte: Es schimmerte auch dort Licht hinter der Tür. 

Er tapste hinüber und klopfte zaghaft. Boerne saß auf seinem Bett, in einem medizinischen Fachjournal lesend, dessen Name allein bereits Thiels Verständnis überschritt.

„Sie können wohl immer noch nicht schlafen“, stellte der Professor fest. Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Sie doch auch nicht“, erwiderte er.

„Das liegt am Licht. Außerdem recherchiere ich für den derzeitigen Fall einige interessante Knochenbrüche. Wissen Sie, dass—“

„Nicht jetzt, Boerne, bitte.“

Boerne nickte verstehend. „Geht es Ihnen besser?“, wollte er dann unvermittelt wissen.

„Warum fragen Sie?“

Nun legte der Pathologe das Buch weg, schob seine Brille hoch und erklärte: „Weil Sie nicht danach aussehen.“

Die Aussage überraschte Thiel. Selbst Nadeshda war aufgefallen, dass er in den letzten Tagen positiver gestimmt war. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Müdigkeit, oder an Boernes Müdigkeit, dass nun der Eindruck täuschte. Er schlenderte auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Kante. Es gab keinen Stuhl und seine Beine wollten nicht mehr stehen.

„Wonach seh’ ich denn aus?“

„Na ja, so als ob Sie sich immer noch nicht ganz von Allem erholt hätten.“

„Hm“, begann er unsicher, führte jedoch nicht weiter aus. Er wusste jedenfalls, dass es ihm besser ging wenn Boerne neben ihm saß. Boerne wie er jetzt war: ruhig und verständig und nach Schlaf riechend. Dann fühlte er sich stärker, gewappnet, sogar ein bißchen leichter. Doch das würde er nicht aussprechen, das wollte er nichtmal denken.

„Warum interessiert Sie das überhaupt?“ Thiel meinte die Frage nicht abweisend, und Boerne nahm es glücklicherweise auch nicht so auf. Statt dessen antwortete eder Professor, der nächtlichen Stunde angemessen, ehrlich: „Ein verheultes Gesicht macht Sie nicht unbedingt schöner.“

Das war Thiel nun sehr unangenehm. Er hatte schon beinahe vergessen gehabt, dass er, als die Anspannung nach Krögers Verhaftung so plötzlich von ihm gewichen war, die Tränen nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können. Und es hätte in keiner unpassenderen Gesellschaft passieren können, als in der des Professors.

Aber zu seinem Erstaunen fügte Boerne an: „Und falls ich irgendwie daran Schuld gewesen bin, dann nehmen Sie bitte meine Entschuldigung an.“

Irgendwie war gut, dachte Thiel, aber laut sagte er, „Schon in Ordnung“, denn er ahnte, wieviel Mühe es Boerne gekostet haben musste, diese Entschuldigung überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen.

Boerne schob seine Decke über Thiels nackte Beine.

„Wenn Sie wollen, können wir das Licht im Wohnzimmer anlassen.“

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht, ich geh jetzt wieder rüber.“

„Sie können aber auch bleiben.“

Vielleicht hörte Thiel etwas aus diesen Worten heraus, ein ganz leises Bitten. Aber weil es so leise war, dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach, sagte „Nee, schon gut, schlafen Sie mal alleine in Ihrem Bett. Ich nehm mein eigenes“, und am nächsten Morgen hatte er es bereits vergessen.

****

Sie frühstückten gemeinsam am nächsten Tag. Das hatten sie lange nicht mehr getan, fiel Thiel dabei auf. Er schlug Boernes Angebot, ihn zur Arbeit zu fahren danach dennoch aus und schwang sich auf sein Rad, obwohl die Luft auf seine Schultern drückte und die Windstille von Gewitter flüsterte.

Dann geschah im Büro etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes: die Vergangenheit klopfte uneingeladen an seine Tür, oder klingelte vielmehr in sein Ohr, in Form eines Telefonanrufs aus seiner alten Dienststelle in Hamburg. Es ging um einen Fall, den er vor vielen Jahren einmal bearbeitet aber nicht gelöst hatte; nun war das fünfte Opfer aufgetaucht, das sie damals nicht hatten finden können. Eingemauert in einem Haus, das jetzt abgerissen werden sollte. 

„Fragen Sie doch die Kollegin Stresemann. Mit der ich hab ich früher zusammengearbeitet. Die weiß das bestimmt alles noch besser als ich“, murrte Thiel. Die unbekannte Stimme am anderen Ende gehörte zu einem Hauptkommissar Larsson, der jetzt die Ermittlungen leitete. Er hatte einen feinen nordischen Restakzent, den man nur hörte, wenn man ganz genau aufpasste und das tat Thiel bis zum nächsten Satz nicht.

_„Stresemann ist tot. Sie ist vor zwei Jahren erschossen worden bei einem Einsatz.“_

„Was? Wie ist das denn passiert?“ Seine ehemalige Kollegin war tot? Und er hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen? Soviel zur Nachhaltigkeit seines Berufes.

_„Flüchtiger Täter. Soweit ich weiß haben sie den danach aber festnehmen können. Sie sind der einzige den ich erreichen konnte, der noch an dem Fall direkt mitgearbeitet hat. Man sagte mir, Sie wären dem Täter damals sehr nahe gewesen, psychologisch gesehen.“_

„Na ja.“ 

_„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn ich Ihnen die Untersuchungsergebnisse zumailen dürfte. Vielleicht fällt Ihnen etwas auf das uns helfen kann, wenn wir den Fall wieder aufrollen.“_

„Ham Sie kein Fax?“ Das Konzept Email hatte Thiel noch nicht ganz akzeptiert.

Er antwortete: Doch, das hätten sie und er könne auch ein Fax schicken. Dann gab er Thiel unnötigerweise seine eigene ehemalige Durchwahl und hängte ein. Zwanzig Minuten später warf die Faxmaschine das letzte Blatt auf den Boden (die Plastikauffanggabel war abgebrochen) und Thiel verlor sich für den Rest des Nachmittags in Erinnerungen an früher. An seine Kollegen, seine Arbeit, seine Frau, seinen Sohn und an die gräßliche Mordserie, die einen Sommer lang die Stadt in Atem gehalten hatte. Alles kam zurück, als er das erste Photo der vermoderten Leiche sah, die genauso aussah wie die anderen vier auch, selbst nach dieser langen Zeit, die sie eingemauert in einem Keller zugebracht hatte. Als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen. Als befände Thiel sich jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, in seinem alten Leben. 

Dann holte ihn die Gegenwart wieder ein. Hauptkommissarin Stresemann war also tot. Wäre sie jetzt auch tot, wenn Thiel damals nicht nach Münster gegangen wäre? Oder wäre sie dann vielleicht noch am Leben? Wäre Thiel selbst dann vielleicht erschossen worden? 

Als er von seinen Gedanken aufschreckte, weil Nadeshda mit Neuigkeiten für ihren gegenwärtigen Fall kam, hatte sich der Himmel vor dem Fenster mit dicken, gelblichen Gewitterwolken zugezogen und die Luft verharrte. Nadeshda erzählte überschäumend, aber Thiel schaltete sich erst wieder in das Geschehen ein, als sie mit den Worten endete: „Damit haben wir dann jetzt genug, um Leschke festzunageln, Chef. Sollen wir?“

„Wo is’n der?“

„Um die Uhrzeit ist der immer in diesem Fitneßcenter. Ich weiß wo das ist.“

„Na dann mal los, Nadeshda.“

****

Im Auto zum Fitneßcenter sagte Thiel plötzlich, nur so, weil es ihm gerade eben einfiel während er aus dem Beifahrerfenster sah: „Sagen Sie mal, Nadeshda, kämen Sie eigentlich auch alleine klar?“

Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm, ohne jedoch den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

„Meinen Sie jetzt die Verhaftung von dem Leschke?“

„Nee, überhaupt. Also… ach, vergessen Sie’s.“ Er wusste plötzlich selbst nicht mehr, warum er darauf gekommen war. Sicherlich würde er nicht mehr nach Hamburg zurück gehen, da zog ihn nun, außer seinem Fußballverein, gar nichts mehr hin. Andererseits, wer sagte, dass er den Rest seines Lebens in Münster verbringen musste? Nadeshda käme ohne ihn sicherlich ganz gut zurecht. Sein Vater machte ohnehin sein eigenes Ding, und Professor Boerne wäre vermutlich der Letzte, der ihn vermissen würde. 

Sie hielten vor dem Fitneßcenter und stiefelten hinein, um endlich ihren Hauptverdächtigen abzuführen. 

Kurz darauf fing es an zu hageln.

****

Spät in der Nacht lag Thiel wach auf seinem Sofa. Der Hagel war irgendwann Regen gewichen, dann zu einem Tröpfeln verkommen, schließlich versiegt und hatte eine Luft hinterlassen, die feucht und kühl war. Das Fenster zur Straße hin stand offen, um die nächtliche Frische hereinzulassen, und in dieser erholsamen Stimmung fasste Thiel den Entschluß, nach Hamburg zu gehen. Larsson hatte recht, er war mit dem Fall am besten vertraut gewesen. Es überraschte ihn, dass all die kleinen Details in den Stunden seit dem Telefonat wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gespült wurden. Dinge, die er schon lange, lange dachte, vergessen zu haben. Er könnte den Kollegen zur Hand gehen und er wollte den Fall abschließen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dann in Hamburg bleiben würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschien ihm seine Zukunft als nichts mit dem er sich auseinandersetzen wollte.

Der Gedanke, dass er nun schon zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben fortging, um sich nicht mit seinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, kam ihm nur sehr flüchtig. Er schob ihn sofort beiseite.

~Drei: Windspiel~

Es war eigentlich erstaunlich, wie schnell Thiels Antrag stattgegeben wurde. Schneller als er es noch ganz für sich realisieren konnte. Larsson unterstützte die Zusammenarbeit von Hamburg aus, und nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden später bekam Thiel das Okay. Das Zugticket ließ er sich vom Büro aus telefonisch reservieren. Nadeshda wünschte ihm viel Erfolg, und dann blieb außer Packen nur noch Eines zu tun.

****

Er traf Boerne im Treppenhaus, als sie nahezu zeitgleich heimkamen und sprach ihn direkt an: „Boerne, kann ich Sie mal um was bitten?“

„Selbstverständlich. Ob ich es dann tue, hängt natürlich von der Bitte ab, aber nur zu: heraus mit der Sprache!“

„Könnten Sie meine Pflanzen gießen, während ich weg bin?“

Boerne sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „Wie, weg? Was soll das heißen, weg? Wie lange denn? Und wohin überhaupt?“

„Nach Hamburg. Nur ein paar Tage.“

Ein verstehendes Lächeln kroch über sein Gesicht. Er schloss seine Wohnungstür auf.

„Gegen wen spielt denn St. Pauli dieses Wochenende?“

„Nee, deswegen fahr ich diesmal nicht hin. Da gibt’s so’n alten Fall, den hab ich Mal bearbeitet und da ist jetzt wieder eine Leiche aufgetaucht.“

„Haben die keine eigenen Hauptkommissare?“

„Ja, schon“, druckste Thiel, der sich vorkam wie im Kreuzverhör, „aber die Kollegin von damals ist tot und ich hab den Fall bearbeitet. Da hab ich ihnen angeboten hinzufahren.“

„Verstehe. Sie flüchten.“

Da Thiel darauf nichts erwiderte (er verstand die Anspielung beim besten Willen nicht), sagte Boerne schließlich: „Also gut, ich gieße Ihren jämmerlichen Gummibaum.“

„Danke.“ 

Thiel wandte sich zum Gehen, denn mehr hatte er Boerne nicht zu sagen, doch der Professor sagte überraschend: „Warten Sie, ich hab noch was für Sie.“

Er eilte in seine Wohnung und kramte dort eine Weile nach Etwas. Als er wiederkam, wedelte er mit einem länglichen Briefumschlag vor Thiels Nase herum.

„Ich wollte es Ihnen eigentlich zum Geburtstag schenken, aber jetzt, wo Sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, in die Ferne zu schweifen, nutze ich es lieber als Lockmittel, damit Sie wieder zurückkommen.“

„Boerne, mein Geburtstag ist erst nächsten Monat.“

„Ja, ja. Nun machen Sie schon auf!“

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und entnahm dem Umschlag entsetzt zwei Fußballtickets. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Datum und Ort las.

„Die sind ja“, stotterte er fassungslos, kam jedoch nicht weiter. Seine Zunge verweigerte ihren Dienst. Karten für das Weltmeisterschaftseröffnungsspiel in Johannesburg!

Boerne erklärte: „Ein Bekannter, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldete, hat sie mir besorgt. Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht zusammen hinfahren.“

Endlich fand Thiel die Kontrolle über seine Sprache wieder: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig?“

Da er seine Augen immer noch ungläubig über die Eintrittskarten wandern ließ, konnte er den Blick nicht sehen mit welchem Boerne ihn nun bedachte während er kaum merklich nickte. Thiel war zu abgelenkt für derlei Subtilitäten. Er zog kurz in Betracht, Boerne die Hand zu schütteln, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und für die klassische Alternative: Er schloss den Professor kurzerhand in seine Arme. Es wurde eine merkwürdige Umarmung. Zuerst fühlte Boerne sich überrumpelt, da er mit einer solch heftigen Reaktion offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte, und dann Thiel, weil er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, Boerne nur kurz zu drücken. Dann spürte er plötzlich fremde Arme um sich, die ihn zögernd festhielten. Als er merkte, dass ihm das nicht unangenehm war, löste er sich hastig, stammelte ein Dankeschön und flüchtete in die sichere Einsamkeit seiner Wohnung.

Er verließ Münster noch am selben Abend, doch die Erinnerung an den ungewohnt intimen Moment im Hausflur nistete sich in seinem Hinterkopf ein, wie ein Kuckucksei im fremden Nest.

****

„Ja, Thiel.“

_„Thiel, ich bin es!“_

„Tag Boerne. Was gibt’s?“

_„Nichts Besonderes. Wie kommen Sie voran?“_

„Geht so. Und Sie? Ich meine… wie geht es in Münster so?“

_„Höhen und Tiefen, mein lieber Thiel. Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen: Zwerge und Riesen.“_

„Hm?“

_„Alberich hat mich auch verlassen, zumindest temporär. Hat sich für eine Woche nach Spanien abgesetzt und mir nicht nur eine völlig inkompetente und darüberhinaus maßlos überkommunikative Urlaubsvertretung aufs Auge gedrückt, sondern auch noch ihren riesenhaften Vierbeiner. Wissen Sie, was dieses Kalb an Futter zu sich nimmt? Von den Haaren, die er in meiner Wohnung verteilt ganz zu schweigen - hören Sie sofort auf zu lachen!“_

„Das ist ja wirklich dramatisch, Boerne. Ich wünschte, Ich könnte Ihnen irgendwie helfen.“

_„Diesen süffisanten Tonfall können Sie sich sparen. Kommen Sie zurück, Thiel! So schnell wie möglich, ehe ich – Wotan! Was machst du denn da? Nein! Aus! Sitz! Keine Angst, gute Frau, der will nur spielen!“_

„Boerne?“

_„Wotan! Kommst du wohl her! Sitz! Sitz!“_

„Hallo?“

****

„Boerne, es geht grad ganz schlecht.“

_„Warum das denn? Sind Sie um diese Uhrzeit etwa noch dienstlich unterwegs?“_

„Ich observiere.“

_„Ah, das heißt, Sie haben einen Tatverdächtigen gefunden? Ich gratuliere, falls das heißt, dass Sie bald zurückkommen.“_

„Warum, was ist denn los?“

_„Ach, mein lieber Thiel, wenn Sie wüßten! Nun habe ich Wotan zwar erfolgreich seiner rechtmäßigen Besitzerin zurückgegeben, dafür haben sich mein Schwesterherz und ihre reizende Tochter für ein paar Tage bei mir einquartiert. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten nichts dagegen, dass ich vorübergehend zu Ihnen ausgewandert bin.“_

„Wie bitte? Sie sind in _meiner_ Wohnung?“

_„Irgendwohin musste ich flüchten! Zuhause dauertelefoniert meine post-pubertäre Nichte mit ihrem derzeitigen Freund, und in der Pathologie muss ich Alberichs glückselige Erzählungen von ihrem kurzen Urlaubsflirt über mich ergehen lassen! Ich beziehe Ihr Bett selbstverständlich frisch, ehe Sie zurückkommen.“_

„Das will ich auch meinen! Boerne, ich muss jetzt wirklich auflegen.“

_„Na dann, observieren Sie mal erfolgreich weiter, Thiel. Gute Nacht.“_

„Ja, gute Nacht.“

****

„Hallo Professor.“

_„Thiel, schön, dass man Sie doch noch mal erwischt. Wo waren Sie denn?“_

„Ich hatte mein Handy bei der Exhumierung verloren.“

_„Sie haben exhumiert? Etwa eine der alten Leichen?“_

„Nee, ein rostiges Dreirad.“

_„Hat die Buddelei wenigstens etwas ergeben?“_

„Wir wissen jetzt zumindest, dass die letzte, eingemauerte Leiche eigentlich die erste war. Da hat der Täter sie noch versteckt. Das ging später nicht mehr, da hat er seinen Job bei der Baufirma schon verloren gehabt. Keine Ahnung wieviel andere Leichen der noch in fremden Kellern vergraben hat.“

_„Hört sich kompliziert an.“_

„Ja.“

_„Brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe? Ich könnte vorbeikommen, mir die Leichen mal ansehen.“_

„Wieso das denn? Sie bleiben mal schön, wo Sie sind, Boerne! Wir kommen hier ganz gut zurecht.“

_„Oh.“_

„Ich muss Schluß machen, hier ist gleich Pressekonferenz.“

_„Also dann, bis bald.“_

„Tschüß.“

****

_„Thiel?“_

„N’Abend Boerne.“

_„Mit Ihnen hatte ich ja nun gar nicht gerechnet.“_

„Ja, na ja. Ich wollt mich nur melden, weil—“

_„Sagen Sie, was sind denn das für Geräusche im Hintergrund? Ich kann Sie ja kaum verstehen. Sind Sie etwa in einer Disko?“_

„Ach das, nee. Wir haben den Täter überführt und da feiern die jetzt noch ein bißchen in so ’ner Kneipe. Warten Sie, ich gehe raus. … Geht’s jetzt besser?“

_„Viel besser. Sie haben den Täter also gefunden, meinen Glückwunsch.“_

„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. … Und was machen Sie so?“

_„Was soll ich schon machen um diese nachtschlafende Zeit, hm? Ich bin im Internet.“_

„Sind Ihre Schwester und Betty wieder weg?“

_„Vor drei Tagen abgereist, Gott sei Dank! Länger hätte ich auch nicht den freundlichen Gastwirt spielen können, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Wissen Sie, wie es in meiner Wohnung aussah? Als wäre eine Bombe voller Weiblichkeit explodiert. Und ich dachte, der Hund hätte die meisten Haare verloren, aber lassen Sie es sich gesagt sein, Thiel: Langhaarige Menschen sind schlimmer als jedes Haustier! Die Putzfrau hätte mir gekündigt, hätte ich ihr nicht die Überstunden doppelt vergütet.“_

„Dann ist bei Ihnen also wieder alles beim Alten?“

_„Ja. Alles. … Nur Sie sind noch nicht wieder hier.“_

„Ich komm morgen früh mit dem Zug, ich schätze ich bin so gegen zwölf in Münster.“

_„Sie bleiben also nicht da?“_

„Quatsch. Was soll ich denn in Hamburg?“

_„Ja, genau. Übrigens schulden Sie mir noch eine Antwort.“_

„Ach, tatsächlich?“

_„Ob wir nun gemeinsam zum Eröffnungsspiel fliegen. Ihrer nonverbalen Bestürzung konnte ich bisher keine Zustimmung entnehmen.“_

„Boerne… das ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe.“

_„Oh… na ja… hm… Thiel…“_

„Haben Sie denn schon Flugtickets gebucht? Ich sitz nämlich nicht gern am Fenster.“

_„Noch nicht, aber ich bin doch online, da schau ich gleich mal nach einem Angebot. Warten Sie mal, ich bin noch auf der Bahnhofshomepage. … Ah, hier hab ich doch schon was, von Münster/Osnabrück über München nach Johannesburg.“_

„Nehmen Sie bloß das Billigste!“

_„Papperlapapp, soweit kommt’s noch! Es ist mein Geschenk, also suche ich auch den Flug aus. Ich quetsche mich doch nicht fünfzehn Stunden lang in die Economy Class! Ich such uns hier etwas heraus, gehen Sie mal wieder rein feiern, mein Lieber.“_

„Nee, ich geh grad zurück ins Hotel. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, denke ich.“  
_„Schlafen Sie gut, Thiel. Bis morgen.“_

„Bis morgen. Sie auch.“

****

Waren in Hamburg alle Erinnerungen und Gefühlsirrungen verblasst, bedrängten die Bilder nun wieder Thiels Inneres, mit jedem Kilometer den sich der Zug Münster näherte. Als er schließlich im Bahnhof einfuhr, war sein Kopf angefüllt mit einer brodelnden Mischung aus Bildern, Chancen, Möglichkeiten und Boerne. Mit nichts davon wollte er sich näher beschäftigen.

Er zog seine Tasche aus dem Gepäcknetz, taperte zur Tür und stieg aus. Er erwartete eigentlich ein überwältigendes Gefühl, wieder angekommen zu sein, doch das blieb aus. Die Leere, die ihn vor seinem Weggang ausgehöhlt hatte, lauerte bereits wieder zum Sprung bereit zwischen plappernden Menschengrüppchen und schrillen Werbeplakaten. 

Aus seiner Westentasche kramte er sein Handy hervor, wartete jedoch noch, bis der wieder abfahrende Zug verschwunden und die Geräuschkulisse dezimiert war.

„Thiel!“, rief es da vom hinteren Teil des Bahnsteigs, ehe er die erste Zahl drücken konnte. Er drehte sich überrascht um und sah Boerne, der winkend auf ihn zugeeilt kam. 

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“, fragte er überfordert.

„Nun überschlagen Sie sich mal nicht vor lauter überschäumender Wiedersehensfreude. Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich hole Sie ab.“

„Ach so. Ich wollte grad meinen Vater…“, statt den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, hob er erklärend sein Handy.

„Na, das können Sie ja dann wieder einstecken. Mein Wagen steht da drüben.“

„Vermutlich im absoluten Halteverbot.“

„Als Arzt bin ich berechtigt, mir gewisse Freiheiten zu nehmen.“

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Parkplatz, wo der schwarze BMW waghalsig zwischen Halteverbotslinie und Behindertenparkbucht mit einem Knöllchen flirtete. Boerne öffnete den Kofferraum für Thiels Reisetasche.

„Willkommen zuhause, Thiel“, sagte er schließlich, als sie im Auto saßen und der Leere sowie einer soeben auf sie aufmerksam gewordenen Politesse davonfuhren.

Für einen Moment wollte Thiel in Frage stellen, dass Münster sein Zuhause war. Dann fiel ihm seine letzte Begegnung mit Boerne im Hausflur wieder ein und er lächelte verhalten. In Hamburg hatte er lange genug gewohnt. Dieser Teil seines Lebens war abgeschlossen. Als er in den letzten Wochen den ein oder anderen Freund von damals besucht hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten. Ein neuer Abschnitt hatte begonnen, als er damals den Entschluss gefällt hatte, hierher zu ziehen. Und solange alles so blieb wie es jetzt war, war er zufrieden. Es würde ihm nicht einfallen, Münster jemals wieder zu verlassen.

Aber es blieb eben nicht so wie es war.

~Vier: Nebulös~

Die Dinge, die eine Weile reibungslos liefen, blieben nur für kurze Zeit so, dann hatte Boerne genug. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Er fuhr Thiel zur Arbeit. Manchmal holte er ihn sogar ab. Er heiterte ihn auf, wenn er spürte, dass der Hauptkommissar einen schlechten Tag hatte. Er hatte sich zwei Wochen lang das Hirn zermartert für das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk. Er machte zu jeder denkbaren Gelegenheit darauf Aufmerksam, dass er auf Thiels Seite stand. Und Thiel beachtete es nicht. Boerne war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn absichtlich ignorierte, oder ob er tatsächlich so borniert war, dass er nichts merkte, weil er die Möglichkeit, ein anderer Mann könne an ihm interessiert sein, gar nicht erst in Betracht zog. Deswegen nahm er sich vor, eine Spur weniger subtil vorzugehen. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er damit viel aufs Spiel setzte, doch der Gewinn lag ihm zu sehr am Herzen, um es nicht zu riskieren.

****

Am nächsten Samstag, ein klarer heller Tag, der den Anschein erweckte, für genau solche Zwecke gemacht worden zu sein, klopfte er deshalb an Thiels Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment bis geöffnet wurde. Thiel trug nur eine Unterhose und sein Lieblingsfußballhemd, mit Besuch schien er wohl nicht gerechnet zu haben.

„Morgen, Boerne“, brummelte er, „Was gibt’s?“

Boerne zog charmant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Ich hoffe, das war eine rhetorische Frage. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Ach so, das. Ja, danke.“

„Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Bin aber noch nicht fertig.“ Der zerknitterte Hauptkommissar ließ ihn herein und verschwand im Bad.

„Ich warte“, rief Boerne ihm nach, bekam allerdings lediglich ein Grummeln zur Antwort.

„Er hat nicht angerufen, oder?“, fragte er durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür. Es konnte heute nur einen Grund für Thiels schlechte Laune geben: Es war sein Geburtstag und Lukas hatte nicht angerufen.

„Ich wüßte nicht, was Sie das angeht“, kam es schnippisch zurück, was allerdings genausogut als Antwort durchging. Wasser rauschte.

„Liegt sicher nur an der Zeitverschiebung, der meldet sich schon noch. Den Ehrentag seines Vaters wird er bestimmt nicht vergessen haben.“

Überraschend flog die Tür auf und Thiel blitzte ihn ärgerlich an, die schäumende Zahnbürste in der Rechten. „So’n Quatsch! Susanne hat das einfach jahrelang unterbunden! Der wär’s doch am liebsten, wenn ich gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu meinem Sohn hätte!“

Darauf wusste Boerne allerdings nichts zu sagen, denn soweit er das beurteilen konnte, lag Thiel goldrichtig mit seiner Unterstellung. 

Plötzlich schien dem Hauptkommissar etwas einzufallen, denn er wechselte abrupt das Thema und fragte, mit der Zahnbürste im Mund am Schaum vorbei: „Was machen Sie eigentlich so früh hier?“

„Also erstens ist es mitnichten früh, sondern fast Mittagszeit, und zweitens bin ich eben deswegen hier: um Sie zum Mittagessen einzuladen. Ihr eigentliches Geschenk haben Sie ja bereits erhalten.“

Thiel starrte ihn an.

„Ist gestern spät geworden, wie? Waren wohl feiern?“ Die Frage entschlüpfte ihm spitzer, als er intentioniert hatte, aber der Gedanke, ausgeschlossen zu werden behagte ihm nicht. Wenn Thiel seiner Introvertiertheit zum Trotz einmal feiern ging, wollte er mit dabei sein!

„Nur mit meinem Vater. Mit dem war ich auch Essen, aber einladen musste ich uns.“

Dann glitt die Tür zwischen ihnen wieder zu und es blieb Boernes Vorstellungskraft überlassen, was für Bilder sich dahinter abspielten. Aber an Phantasie hatte es dem Pathologen zum Glück noch nie gemangelt.

****

Er hatte ein hübsches, extravagantes Restaurant in der Innenstadt gewählt. Das Wetter ließ es zu, auf der Terrasse zu sitzen. Den St. Pauli-Pullover redete er Thiel nicht aus, die Farbe stand ihm zu gut. Boerne war völlig zufrieden, Thiel gegenüber zu sitzen und sich über den letzten abgeschlossenen Fall zu unterhalten. Als ihnen dieses Gesprächsthema ausging, lenkte er ihre Unterhaltung in privatere Gefilde.

„Wie geht es Ihnen eigentlich?“

Thiel hörte auf, nach einer Garnele zu fischen und sah ihn irritiert an: „Wieso jetzt?“

„Nur so“, erwiderte Boerne schnell, „ich meine, wenn ich fragen darf.“

Er sah in Thiels Augen und lächelte entwaffnend.

„Ehm… gut soweit.“ Da Thiel offensichtlich nicht wusste, was er noch dazu sagen sollte, fragte er im Gegenzug: „Und Ihnen?“

Besser, sehr viel besser seit er soeben feststellte, dass er Thiel mit einem Lächeln aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Er nickte und antwortete: „Bestens.“  
Gerade wollte er seine Hand über den Tisch schieben, um Thiels wie zufällig zu berühren, da kam der Kellner und unterbrach sie, um Wein nachzuschenken. Boerne funkelte ihn düster an, was den jungen Mann zwar verunsicherte, ihn jedoch nicht an der Ausführung seiner Tätigkeit hinderte. Als sie wieder unter sich waren lagen Thiels Hände bereits in seinem Schoß.

****

Auf dem Rückweg zum Auto schnarrte Thiels Handy. 

Boerne beobachtete wie er das Gerät hastig aus der Tasche zerrte, womöglich erwartend, sein Sohn habe ihn doch nicht vergessen. Er blieb neben ihm auf dem Parkplatz stehen und beobachtete ihn. Ein Blick auf das Display ließ die Hoffnung in Thiels Mimik jedoch absterben. Auf Boernes fragenden Blick hin erklärte er: „Nadeshda hat mir ne Geburtstags-SMS geschickt.“

Die Schultern herabhängend, die Haltung eingesackt, die Augen niedergeschlagen stand der Hauptkommissar da und versuchte, sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Boerne nutzte den Moment und griff nun doch nach Thiels Hand, die noch das Handy hielt. Da Thiel sich ihm nicht entzog, trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte aufrichtig: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Ihre Familie Sie so unfair behandelt.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist ja eigentlich gar nicht mehr meine Familie. Klar, dass ich denen egal bin.“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich nach jemandem umsehen, dem Sie nicht egal sind.“

Thiel blickte auf und Boerne dachte, dämmerndes Verstehen in seine Augen kriechen zu sehen. Er holte tief Atem, in seinem Vorhaben bestärkt durch die Tatsache, dass Thiels Hand noch immer in seiner ruhte, und küßte ihn kurzerhand. Für Sekunden erfüllte sich ein Wunsch der sich bereits vor einiger Zeit in seinem Bewußtsein eingenistet hatte. Thiel war warm und weich. Dann trat Thiel einen Schritt zurück und unterbrach den Moment.

„Bist du noch zu retten?“, brüllte er ihn an. Er riss seine Hand aus der Umklammerung, fast fiel dabei das Handy zu Boden. Nun war es an Boerne, nach einer Erklärung zu stottern, ohne die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Sie spinnen wohl!“ schrie Thiel weiter.

„Thiel, das war…“

„Jawohl das Hinterletzte! Also, hier denkt wohl jeder, er kann mit mir machen, was er will! Was sollte denn das? Wollen Sie mich verarschen, oder was?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich dachte, dass Sie auch…“

Thiel starrte ihn entgeistert an: „Dass ich auch was, Boerne?“

„Dass Sie und ich, dass wir…“, er brach ab, die Worte gingen ihm aus. Die Situation wuchs ihm über den Kopf, nicht nur, weil er an Zurückweisungen in dieser Hinsicht nicht gewöhnt war, auch weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass er so falsch gelegen haben sollte in seiner Einschätzung von Thiels Gefühlen.

„Ja, was denn, Boerne?“, rief Thiel, immer noch kochend vor Wut. „Glauben Sie vielleicht, aus uns wird was? Wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor? Wir sind ja noch nichtmal Freunde!“

Das saß. Wie ein winziger Splitter stießen die Worte in Boernes Brust und nahmen ihm den Wind aus den Segeln, der gleichzeitig die notwendige Luft zum Atmen war. Er spürte seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen, sah sich jedoch außerstande, dies zu beheben. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht! Weil er gedacht hatte, Thiel wäre soweit und weil er ungeduldig geworden war, und nun hatte er es vermasselt. So wütend hatte er seinen Nachbarn noch nie erlebt und schon gar nicht gegen ihn gerichtet.

„Vielen Dank für das Mittagessen. Ich nehm mir ein Taxi nach Hause.“ Damit marschierte Thiel vom Parkplatz ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

****

Boerne stand noch eine ganze Zeit lang an Ort und Stelle, wie im Nebel, als könne er nicht vor noch zurück, als warte er darauf, dass Thiel wiederkam, um ihn aus dem trüben Nichts zu führen. Doch Thiel kam nicht, und er schaffte es schließlich auch alleine zum Auto. Loszufahren traute er sich zunächst allerdings nicht.

Die Arme über das Lenkrad gekreuzt, sank sein Kopf in seine Hände, und so verharrte er, eingehüllt in Vorwürfe und Gedanken. Bis er sich sicher genug fühlte, in das Haus zurück zu fahren, in dem Thiel nur so wenige Meter von seiner eigenen Haustür entfernt saß und ihn sicherlich nicht sehen wollte.

~Fünf: Sturmflut~

Am Morgen seines Geburtstages erwachte Thiel mit Kopfschmerzen, die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht und das letzte Gespräch mit seinem Vater mitbrachten. Ein Gespräch über Zukunft, Vergangenheit, Familie, Liebe und all jene Dinge, an die Thiel eigentlich nicht denken wollte.

Er sah an die Decke und wartete darauf, dass irgend etwas Großes passierte, das den zänkischen Beginn dieses Tages wieder ins rechte Licht rückte. Vielleicht würde das Telefon läuten und Lukas riefe an. Aber das einzige was läutete war die Türklingel. Missmutig schob er sich aus den Federn und schlurfte zur Tür.  
Boerne. Wer sonst!

„Morgen Boerne“, grüßte er, ohne sich Mühe zu geben, seine schlechte Laune zu verbergen, „Was gibt’s?“ 

Der Professor war sicherlich nicht gekommen, um ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren.

„Ich hoffe, das war eine rhetorische Frage. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein lieber Thiel.“

Ein wenig erstaunt, aber nicht besser gelaunt, ließ er in herein als Boerne darum bat. Ihm fiel auf, dass der Professor wie immer korrekt gekleidet war, sogar einigermaßen feierlich, er selbst jedoch noch sein verpenntes Schlafhemd trug. Er nuschelte etwas in der Richtung von „Bin aber noch nicht fertig“ und eilte ins Badezimmer.

„Ich warte“, rief Boerne ihm hinterher.

Die Zahnbürste mit Paste beschmierend, es war natürlich klar, dass ihm heute die Hälfte daneben und ins Waschbecken tropfte, fragte er sich, was Boerne genau wollte. Der Pathologe, das hatte er mit den Jahren durchschaut, tat das Wenigste aus reiner Freundlichkeit; er verfolgte stets irgendwelche Absichten. Er kam nicht einfach so, um mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Das konnte Thiel sich nun ganz und gar nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht wollte er die Miete erhöhen.  
Er hörte Boerne durch die geschlossene Tür nach Lukas fragen und erwiderte patzig: „Ich wüßte nicht, was Sie das angeht.“

Doch Boerne überraschte ihn mit einer für seine Verhältnisse recht einfühlsamen Antwort: „Liegt sicher nur an der Zeitverschiebung, der meldet sich schon noch. Den Ehrentag seines Vaters wird er bestimmt nicht vergessen haben.“

Thiel öffnete die Badezimmertür und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Seine familiäre Situation ging Boerne nun wirklich nichts an. Doch er war schlecht gelaunt und sauer auf seine Exfrau, und seinen Zorn konnte er ebensogut an seinem Nachbarn auslassen. Er übertrieb nicht mit seinen Anschuldigungen gegen Susanne, das wusste er. Sie war damals so weit von ihm weg wie nur möglich gezogen, um jede Chance auf ein Treffen im Keim zu ersticken. Mittlerweile hatte sie vermutlich schon längst einen tollen, attraktiven Neuseeländer aufgegabelt, der Lukas den Vater ersetzte, und damit war Thiel endgültig abgeschrieben.  
Wo er schon mal seinem Vermieter gegenüber stand, wenn auch mit der Zahnbürste in der Hand, konnte er ihn auch direkt fragen, was er eigentlich wollte, dann läge das wenigstens hinter ihnen. Er tat es.

„Also erstens“, kam die Antwort so charmant, dass Thiel den Haken förmlich sehen konnte, „ist es mitnichten früh, sondern fast Mittagszeit, und zweitens bin ich eben deswegen hier: um Sie zum Mittagessen einzuladen. Ihr eigentliches Geschenk erhielten Sie ja bereits.“ Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, Thiel vergaß sogar, dass er Schaum vor dem Mund hatte.

„Ist gestern spät geworden, wie? Waren wohl feiern?“ 

Wenn man die letzte Nacht als Feier bezeichnen konnte. Sie hatten bei Herbert daheim auf dem Sofa gesessen, herumgestritten, sinnlos diskutiert, und waren dann in seines Vaters Lieblingskneipe gegangen, um eine Geburtstagspizza zu essen. Dort waren sie wie zufällig auf einen seiner Kommunenfreunde gestoßen, der sich von Thiel erhoffte, eine Anzeige wegen Sachbeschädigung annulliert zu bekommen, weil er sich an einen Traktor gekettet hatte, der chemische Düngemittel auf Münsteraner Äckern verteilte. Von da an war es eigentlich nur noch bergab gegangen. Der Gipfel war Herberts Geschenk gewesen: Zehn Gramm lupenreinstes Marihuana aus seinem persönlichen Anbau, mit dem Thiel sich ‚Mal so richtig entspannen’ sollte. Er hatte es sofort die Toilette runtergespült. Offiziell sprachen sie nun nicht mehr miteinander, Thiel gab sich allerdings keinen Illusionen hin, dass dem so bleiben könnte.

„Nur mit meinem Vater“, druckste er achselzuckend, ohne zuzugeben, wie katastrophal der Abend tatsächlich gewesen war, „Mit dem war ich auch Essen, aber einladen musste ich uns.“

Er schloß die Tür wieder, um sich endlich auf das Zähneputzen zu konzentrieren. Mit einem Ohr lauschte er dabei den Geräuschen die Boerne machte, während er wartete und herumstöberte. 

Wenig später suchte er seinen neuen hellblauen St. Pauli-Pullover heraus, den er sich selbst zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, und nahm sich vor, das Mittagessen und die Zeit mit Boerne zu genießen, egal was der Pathologe für unangenehme Überraschungen geplant hatte. Wie schlimm konnte es schon sein?, fragte er sich.

****

Also ließ er sich zu einem der besser situierten Lokale kutschieren und auf die Terrasse geleiten. Er bestellte das, worauf er Appetit verspürte und nicht das, was Boerne und der Kellner empfahlen. Sogar ein Glas Wein trank er mit, obwohl es noch früh am Tag war. 

Am Anfang dachte er noch an Lukas und an den verkorksten Abend mit seinem Vater. Doch Boerne war so freundlich und sie unterhielten sich so gut, auch nachdem sie aufgehört hatten über die Arbeit zu sprechen, dass der Unmut vom Morgen bald verflogen war.

Vielleicht, dachte er, als der junge Kellner sein Kopfschütteln ignorierte und Wein nachschenkte, tat er Boerne Unrecht, wenn er hinter dieser Einladung eine Agenda vermutete. Boerne war auf so aufrichtige Weise zuvorkommend und nett. Es war vielleicht nicht so abwegig, dass jemand an seinem Geburtstag einfach ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Es wäre angenehm, und Thiel nur recht, wenn es zwischen ihnen öfter so wäre.

****

Als sie schon auf dem Weg zurück zum Auto waren und gemeinsam über den Parkplatz schlenderten, surrte sein Handy. Einen Herzschlag lang hoffte er, es wäre doch noch sein Sohn, oder wenigstens Susanne, aber es war nur Nadeshda, die ihm schriftliche Glückwünsche schickte. Und er konnte ihr nicht antworten, er wusste nicht, wie das ging. Er blieb stehen, um das Display besser sehen zu können, kapierte allerdings trotzdem nicht, was er wo drücken musste. Musste er sich eben morgen mündlich bei ihr bedanken. Boerne war mit ihm stehengeblieben und er spürte seinen fragenden Blick.

„Nadeshda hat mir ´ne Geburtstags-SMS geschickt“, klärte er auf. Dass er nicht zurückschreiben konnte, erwähnte er nicht, ein wenig Würde wollte er schon noch behalten. Es frustrierte ihn, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich die Bedienungsanleitung für ein so simples Gerät wie ein Telefon merken zu können.

Er spürte, wie Boernes Finger sich um seine Hand legten und war zu überrascht, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Der Moment im Treppenhaus vor seiner Abreise nach Hamburg kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, und wie angenehm sich Boernes Umarmung angefühlt hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Ihre Familie Sie so unfair behandelt“, sagte der Professor mitfühlend. 

Thiel gab sich kühl. War ja nicht mehr seine Familie. Und gab es irgendwem, dem er nicht egal war?

Auf diese schmerzlich wahre Aussage hin senkte sich Schweigen über sie, das Boerne mit belegter Stimme durchbrach: „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich nach jemandem umsehen, dem Sie nicht egal sind.“

Thiel sah ihn an, verstand jedoch nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Er kannte doch außer seinem Vater und den Kollegen niemanden, und die waren ihm schließlich im Gegenzug auch egal. Bis auf Nadeshda vielleicht, aber die konnte Boerne ja schlecht meinen. Dazu, den Gedankengang weiter zu spinnen, kam er jedoch nicht, denn ohne Vorwarnung drückte Boerne plötzlich seine Lippen auf Thiels. Und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er doch eine Absicht verfolgt hatte. Einfach nur einen Tag lang nett sein, ohne Hintergedanken, das war wohl zuviel für den Professor. Aber für so etwas war Thiel sich zu schade. Er riss sich los und brachte Distanz zwischen sie beide. 

„Bist du noch zu retten?“, fuhr er ihn an und vergaß dabei kurzzeitig, dass sie sich noch immer Siezten. „Sie spinnen wohl!“

Boernes Mund klappte auf und zu, brachte einen Halbsatz zustande und gab dann auf. „Thiel, das war…“

„Ja wohl das Hinterletzte!“, beendete Thiel für ihn, „Also, hier denkt wohl jeder, er kann mit mir machen, was er will! Was sollte denn das? Wollen Sie mich verarschen, oder was?“

In Boernes Augen lag etwas wie Panik, aber Thiel war viel zu wütend, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, versuchte der sonst so wortgewandte Professor zu erklären, „Ich dachte, dass Sie auch…“

„Dass ich auch was, Boerne?“

„Dass Sie und ich, dass wir…“

Thiel erstarrte. Er überlegte fiebrig, ob sein eigenes Verhalten Boerne dazu animiert hatte, ihn so bloßzustellen. Natürlich mochte er Boerne, er mochte ihn so sehr, dass er selbst manchmal nicht wusste, wo ihn das hinführte, aber er bemühte sich stets, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Schließlich hatte Boerne zu mehr als einer Gelegenheit deutlich gemacht, dass er höchstens kollegiale Gefühle für Thiel hegte, wenn überhaupt. Und wenn er auf einen billigen One-Night-Stand hinauswollte, dann war er bei Thiel an der völlig falschen Adresse! Mit Ende Vierzig ließ er sich nicht mehr auf eine Affäre mit jemandem ein, der so deutlich kein Interesse an einer gemeinsamen Zukunft hatte! Den Schmerz würde er sich ersparen.

„Ja, was denn, Boerne?“, versuchte er seine Unsicherheit mit Zorn zu verdecken, „Glauben Sie vielleicht, aus uns wird was? Wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor? Wir sind ja noch nichtmal Freunde!“

Boerne erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, er starrte ihn nur an. Die eigenen Worte hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf Thiels Zunge. Jetzt hatte er also ausgesprochen, was ihn schon so lange beschäftigte und es damit unwiderruflich real gemacht: Er und Boerne hatten keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten. Sie verbrachten zwar oft Zeit miteinander, aber aus Gründen, die keiner von ihnen so recht nachvollziehen konnte. Denn sie waren keine Freunde. Sie waren mehr als Nachbarn und weniger als Kollegen, und das war so weit entfernt von Freundschaft wie Currywurst von Kaviar.

Thiel hörte sich selbst monoton sagen: „Vielen Dank für das Mittagessen. Ich nehm mir ein Taxi nach Hause.“ Und dann beobachtete er, wie er sich umdrehte und fortstapfte, in einem Tempo das beinahe nach Flucht aussah. Er drehte sich nicht um, damit Boerne nicht die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

****

Er nahm sich kein Taxi, er wollte unter keinen Umständen seinem Vater oder Kollegen seines Vaters begegnen. Also lief er. Es war nicht sehr weit, die Strecke war er bereits einige Male mit dem Fahrrad gefahren.

Seine Wut bekam Gelegenheit zu verrauchen, ebnete dabei jedoch Enttäuschung und Selbstzweifeln den Weg. Als er endlich zuhause ankam war er müde, seine Beine waren so schwer wie schon lange nicht mehr, und ihm fehlte sogar die Kraft, sich Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen. Er fiel einfach auf sein Sofa und wartete darauf, dass dieser schreckliche Tag ein Ende nahm.

So ein verdammter Scheißgeburtstag! Es hatte nichtmal Kuchen gegeben!

~Sechs: Regenzeit~

Die Zeit lief weiter. Herbst wurde Winter. Die Tage wurden kürzer und die Nächte kälter. Zwei Monate gingen ins Land, in denen Thiel Boerne auswich und ihren Kontakt auf das Nötigste beschränkte. Wenn Boerne in sein Büro kam, um ihn zu sprechen, schmiss er ihn wieder raus. Wenn er klingelte, ohne Neuigkeiten zu ihrem Fall zu bringen, schlug er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Wenn er anrief, ging er nicht dran. Er sah Boernes Blicke, bemerkte jedoch nicht oder ignorierte das Bitten, das in seinen Augen lag. Er wollte nicht hören, wie Boerne sich entschuldigte oder so tat, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der im Regen stehen gelassen wurde. Das Gefühl kannte er bereits und auf eine Wiederholung war er nicht erpicht.

****

Natürlich hielt diese Taktik nicht ewig stand. Thiel rechnete nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit des Pathologen. Eines Abends ließ Boerne sich einfach selbst in Thiels Wohnung und wartete auf die Rückkehr des Hauptkommissars.

„Raus!“ Thiel hielt im Jackeausziehen inne als er Boerne sah. „Verschwinden Sie!“

Boerne schüttelte trotzig den Kopf, „Nicht, ehe Sie mir nicht wenigstens zugehört haben.“

„Bitte, wenn Sie nicht gehen, dann geh ich eben.“ Thiel drehte sich wieder um und wollte den Flur hinausmarschieren, da rief Boerne ihm schnell hinterher: „Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen befreundet sein!“

Thiel blieb auf der obersten Treppenstufe stehen, drehte sich um und sie sahen sich an. Der eine perplex, der andere entschlossen.

„Was wollen Sie?“ Nun machte er doch einen Schritt auf Boerne zu. Er wirkte wie jemand, der sich verhört hatte.

„Ihr Freund sein. Ich meine, mit Ihnen befreundet sein.“ Er überlächelte seine Unsicherheit. Für ihn sah die Sache so aus: Er wollte Thiel und Thiel schien die Sicherheit einer Freundschaft zu brauchen. Also bot er sie an. Vielleicht war es nicht die schlechteste Idee, auf eine bereits entstandene Freundschaft dann mehr aufzubauen. doch dies alles sagte er natürlich nicht laut.

„Meinen Sie das ernst?“ 

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich es ja nicht vorschlagen, oder?“ 

„Und glauben Sie, das klappt?“, hakte Thiel nach, der dem Ganzen wohl noch nicht recht traute. Eine Garantie konnte boerne natürlich nicht geben, dennoch nickte er zuversichtlich. 

„Boerne, nur weil wir beide keine anderen Freunde haben, ist das noch keine Grundlage für eine Freundschaft.“

„Ich will doch nicht mit Ihnen befreundet sein, weil ich niemand anderen habe, sondern um Ihretwillen! Also, was machen wir zuerst?“

„Hm?“ 

„Na ja.“ Er lotste Thiel zurück in die Wohnung, in die er sich nun, weil überrumpelt, leicht führen ließ. „Ich habe recherchiert, was Freunde so für Aktivitäten zusammen unternehmen, und eine Liste erstellt. Wollen Sie zuerst lieber Schlittschuh laufen, oder bei einem Bier in der Eckkneipe über das Leben philosophieren?“

Thiel schloß die Tür hinter ihnen, „Sie haben _recherchiert_?“

Boerne sah ihn irritiert an: „Natürlich. Ich habe mich eingehend mit dem Thema beschäftigt, was denken Sie denn? Ich mache Dinge nicht halbherzig.“

Thiel versuchte, ihm zu erklären, dass es für so etwas keine Vorschriften gab, aber Boerne ließ sich nicht reinreden. Er hatte wochenlang Zeitschriften durchforstet, von „GQ“ bis „Amica“, hatte seine Nächte in fragwürdigen Internetforen verbracht und sogar seine Nichte Betty bei einem spontanen Telefonat unauffällig ausgefragt. Er wusste jetzt genau, was zu tun war! 

Schließlich gab Thiel nach. „Ich hab überhaupt keine Schlittschuhe.“

„Man kann dort welche leihen. Kommen Sie!“

„Erst, wenn wir uns nicht mehr Siezen. Das machen Freunde nämlich auf keinen Fall. Das weiß ich, auch ohne zu recherchieren.“

Boerne sah auf seine Liste: „Bruderschaft trinken steht eigentlich erst an siebter Stelle, aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen, ziehen wir es vor. Haben Sie etwas da womit wir anstoßen können?“

„Geht auch Orangensaft?“

Er zuckte die Schultern, spezifische Getränke waren ihm nicht bekannt. 

Es folgte ein heikler Moment, als Boerne Thiel nach dem Anstoßen und dem Austausch der Vornamen auf die Wange küßte und seine Lippen länger dort verweilen ließ als notwendig. Wenigstens kosten wollte er, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit so präsentierte. Doch er ließ sich nicht hinreißen, überspielte die Unbeholfenheit und sie fuhren tatsächlich zu einer Eisbahn.

****

Am Empfang gab es Schlittschuhe zu leihen (Boerne besaß natürlich eigene, neu gekauft). Doch kaum stand Thiel auf der Schwelle zum Eis, überkam ihn doch großer Respekt vor der Glätte des Bodens. Boerne kehrte soeben von seiner ersten Runde zurück und kam galant vor ihm zum Stehen.

„Na, was denn? Jetzt sag bloß, du kannst nicht Eislaufen!“

„Doch, natürlich!“ Immerhin hatte er es Lukas damals beigebracht, „Ist bloß schon was her.“ So ungefähr zwölf Jahre.

„Papperlapapp, das ist wie Fahrradfahren. Das verlernt man nicht.“ 

Boerne half ihm die ersten Meter, bis er sicher auf den Beinen stand. Er hatte natürlich recht: Kaum, dass Thiel die ersten Bahnen zog, kam intuitiv alles zurück und schon bald hängte er den Professor sogar ab. Bis zu dem Moment, an dem ihm ein enthusiastischer Jugendlicher versehentlich von hinten in die Kniekehlen rutschte.

****

Am nächsten Morgen erschien er humpelnd im Büro. 

Nadeshda, wie so oft schon vor ihrem Chef bei der Arbeit, sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Was haben Sie denn gemacht?“

„Eislaufen“, antwortete er abwinkend, hoffend, sie würde nicht nachfragen. 

„Rufen Sie mal in der Pathologie an und fragen Frau Haller, wo die Autopsieergebnisse von dem Junkie bleiben.“

Nadeshda verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also Chef, so geht das wirklich nicht weiter. Ich weiß ja nicht, warum Sie sich mit dem Professor streiten und es geht mich auch nichts an, aber finden Sie nicht, Sie sollten das langsam mal klären? Das ist echt unerträglich mit Ihnen Beiden in letzter Zeit.“

„Sie haben recht Nadeshda, es geht Sie nichts an. Ich fahr jetzt zur Exhumierung.“

In diesem Augenblick sprang die Tür auf und Boerne steckte ungeduldig den Kopf herein. 

„Frank, wo bleibst du denn? Nun komm schon. Sonst kannst du dir ein Taxi zum Friedhof nehmen! Morgen, Nadeshda.“

Thiel sah entschuldigend zu seiner Kommissarsanwärterin, schnappte sich seine Jacke und humpelte von dannen.

„Vergessen Sie die Autopsieergebnisse von dem Fandel nicht, Nadeshda!“, rief er ihr über die Schulter zu, ehe er um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

„Der suizidale Stricher?“, erkundigte Boerne sich auf diesen Nachsatz hin. Thiel brummte Zustimmung.

„Wieso interessiert der dich denn auf einmal? Der ist doch an einer Überdosis gestorben. Heroin übrigens, wie ich bereits im Vorfeld vermutet habe.“

„Ja, weiß ich. Aber der hat wohl was mit Frau Gamsbart gehabt.“

Boerne nickte, die Hauptverdächtige. Das rückte seinen Tod natürlich in ein anderes Licht.

„Du meinst, sie könnte ihn über den Jordan gejagt haben? Aber warum das denn, um Himmels Willen?“

„Mensch, Boerne, das weiß ich doch jetzt noch nicht! Vielleicht hat sie ihn ja auch gar nicht umgebracht, ist nur so ne Idee. Sag mal, wo hast du denn eigentlich geparkt?“

„Na, dort vorne. Weit weg von der Halteverbotszone, wie du gesagt hast. Nimm diese aufopferungsvolle Tat hin und schweig stille! Was gucken wir denn heute abend?“ 

Für einen Moment konnte Thiel dem Gedankensprung nicht folgen, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Boerne seiner Liste einen Filmabend entnommen hatte für diesen Tag.

„Keine Ahnung, was hast du denn?“

„Frank“, rollte er mit den Augen, „Alles! Ich werde nachher in der Videothek vorbeifahren, die haben da bekanntlich ein recht breitgefächertes Angebot. Irgendwelche Wünsche?“

„Ja: keinen Krimi! Leichen hab ich schon genug am Hals. Und wir müssen bei dir gucken, ich hab kein Videogerät.“

„Das hättest du nicht extra erwähnen müssen. Mittlerweile ist die Menschheit auch bereits einen Schritt weiter. Schon mal was von DVDs gehört?“

Thiel lachte. „Nö“, antwortete er scherzhaft.

****

„‚Schlaflos in Seattle’?“ Als er sich nach dem Abendessen bei Boerne einfand, lagen drei DVDs auf dem Couchtisch, die er sofort inspizierte. Der Professor selbst war in der Küche zugange, er musste rufen, damit er gehört wurde. „Du warst wohl auch das letzte Mal in den Neunzigern im Kino, was?“

Er hörte Boerne irgend etwas von „Klassiker“ brummeln und öffnete die nächste Hülle: ‚Casablanca’. Nächstes Mal, nahm er sich vor, würde er mit in die Videothek gehen. Die letzte der drei Scheiben schließlich sprach ihn an.

„Wir gucken ‚Deutschland – ein Sommermärchen’!“, verkündete er.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Der tätowierte Philosophiestudent aus der Videothek meinte, es ginge um, ich zitiere, ‚Fußball, oder so’.“

Danach sahen sie sich trotzdem noch ‚Schlaflos in Seattle’ an. Boerne bestand darauf, wenigstens zwei Filme zu schauen, wegen der Leihgebühren, und ‚Casablanca’ war Thiel zu deprimierend. Filme ohne Happy End konnte er nicht leiden, die erinnerten ihn zu sehr an sein eigenes verkorkstes Liebesleben.

~Sieben: Schneetreiben~

„Also, das ist mit Abstand das Bescheuertste, das ich je gehört habe!“

„Warum? Ich gehe seit Jahren zur Maniküre, wobei, na ja, streng genommen kommt die Maniküre zu mir. Reizende Dame und mit Handpflege kennt sie sich aus! Meine Finger waren nie weicher und gepflegter – fühl mal!“

„Ja, das kann schon sein, aber ich laß so was mit Sicherheit nicht mit mir machen.“

„Frank, ich sehe dein Problem nicht. Denkst du, das wird irgendwelche Beeinträchtigungen für deine Männlichkeit mit sich bringen? Das ist ja mehr als absurd. Und nötig hättest du es mal. Außerdem läßt es sich dabei herrlich entspannen. Währenddessen könnten wir den neuesten Tratsch austauschen, das macht man so, hab ich gelesen.“

„Boerne, hör auf, dir Freundschaftstips aus Frauenzeitschriften zu holen!“

„Freundschaft ist universell, und Kinga kommt um Sieben. Falls du es dir anders überlegst, sei bitte pünktlich.“

„Ich überleg’s mir bestimmt nicht anders.“

****

„Und, was schreibt dein Vater?“

Sie saßen im Auto auf dem Weg zu einem Leichenfundort. Seit Thiel seinem Vater zum Geburtstag ein neues Handy geschenkt hatte, nutzte Herbert das fortschrittliche Kommunikationsmittel, um seinen Sohn per Kurznachrichten auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. Soeben war eine weitere SMS angekommen. Boerne schielte vom Fahrersitz zu ihm.

„Heute Nacht Demo vor Uni gegen Atomstrom. Kommste mit?“, las Thiel vor, und fügte hinzu: „Nee, Vaddern, bestimmt nicht!“

„Das kann er nicht hören. Du musst ihm schon zurückschreiben.“

„Ich ruf ihn nachher mal an.“ Obwohl er keine Lust auf Diskussionen hatte. 

Das ahnte wohl auch Boerne, denn er hakte nach: „Warum schreibst du ihm nicht einfach zurück? Das geht schneller und erspart dir einen Streit. Schreib einfach, du seist mit mir unterwegs.“

Er bemerkte Thiels peinlich berührten Blick. „Unten rechts ist ein Symbol mit einem Briefumschlag. Wenn du da drauf gehst, kommst du ins Nachrichtenmenü, aber das weißt du vermutlich.“

„M-hm.“ Thiel tat, als wüßte er das tatsächlich bereits, doch als Boerne schließlich wie nebenbei vorschlug, dass er ja für ihn antworten könne, er wolle Herbert ohnehin noch etwas fragen, nickte er erleichtert. 

****

Das Seziermesser schnitt zu den Klängen von Vivaldi taktvoll ins Leichenfleisch. Boerne war gut gelaunt: Es war ein klirrend kalter Novembertag der Schnee versprach, auf seinem Tisch lag ein äußerst interessanter und merkwürdiger Todesfall, und er war für heute Abend mit Thiel in die Oper verabredet. Die Dinge könnten zwar noch besser laufen zwischen ihnen, zum Beispiel, wenn sie mehr als Freunde wären, doch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt lief alles einigermaßen so wie Boerne es geplant hatte. Sehr bald, nahm er sich vor und inspizierte den Mageninhalt, würde er Thiel die alles entscheidenden Worte sagen und bis dahin war er zufrieden.

Das heißt, bis Silke Haller aufgeregt auf ihn zulief.

„Chef! Chef, haben Sie schon gehört?“

Boerne, der nicht gerne bei der Arbeit gestört wurde, sah mißmutig zu dem Störenfried.

„Alberich, was soll denn das? Ich seziere! Jetzt machen Sie mal nicht so einen Aufstand in Ihrem kurzen Hemde!“

„Aber Chef, es geht um Hauptkommissar Thiel. Er ist angeschossen worden.“

„Was? Wann? Wo? Ich meine: wohin? Hat man den Schuldigen schon erschossen, will sagen: verhaftet?“

Sie holte tief Luft, um alle Fragen auf einmal beantworten zu können: „Schulterschuss. Vor einer Stunde. Schießerei in einer Fabrikanlage, glaub ich, mit einer Bande Jugendlicher. War wohl ein Versehen.“

„Wo ist er jetzt?“

Alberich sah ihn irritiert an: „Der Täter? Bei der Vernehmung, nehme ich an.“

„Thiel natürlich!“

„Ach so. Uniklinik.“

Er hielt ihr das blutige Messer unter die Nase: „Weitermachen!“

„Aber, wo wollen Sie denn hin?“

„In die Klinik, wohin sonst?! Und wenn ich herausfinde, dass Gantenbein, der alte Kurpfuscher, die Untersuchungen leitet, kann die Krankenhausleitung sich auf etwas gefasst machen, das sage ich Ihnen!“

Doktor Gantenbein leitete die Untersuchungen nicht, doch die Operation wurde von Doktor Hasenpfeffer durchgeführt, was Boerne nicht unbedingt abregte. Als Thiel wenige Stunden später aus der Narkose erwachte und sich Boernes aufgebrachten Monolog über inkompetentes Klinikpersonal anhören musste, murmelte er noch halb im Dämmerzustand: „Du findest doch jeden außer dir unfähig.“

„Durchaus nicht, es gibt neben meiner Person noch zwei, drei andere überaus fähige Ärzte in Westfalen.“

Thiel lächelte nebulös.

„Hauptsache, die Kugel ist draußen“, seufzte er. Dann legte sich erneut Müdigkeit über ihn, wie Schnee, der ihn mehr und mehr unter sich vergrub. Er träumte, dass Boerne sich dann zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihn auf die Wange küßte, vergaß den feuchten, realistischen Nachgeschmack auf seiner Haut jedoch sogleich wieder.

****

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Thiel seinen linken Arm wieder uneingeschränkt benutzen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit brachte er Boerne Kochen bei. Es amüsierte ihn, dass der Professor auf nahezu jedem anderen Gebiet bewandert oder zumindest belesen war, nur in der Küche war er aufgeschmissen. Er stand an seinem Herd, starrte auf einen Berg frischen Spinat, und Thiel sah von seinem Platz am Küchentisch aus förmlich, wie seine Gedanken rasten während die Augen das Rezept überflogen.

Er nippte an seinem Bier und tat so, als läse er den Sportteil der Zeitung. 

****

Thiel saß auf dem Boden, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, als Boerne auf ihn zutaumelte und neben ihn glitt.

„Karl-Friedrich? Was machst du denn hier, verdammt noch mal?“, zischte er so leise wie möglich.

„Ja, das frage ich mich mittlerweile auch. Eigentlich hatte mein durchaus genialer Plan darin bestanden, dich zu retten. Irgendwas ist wohl schief gelaufen, trotz sorgfältigster und akkurater Planung auf der Autofahrt hierher. Es ist mir ein einziges großes Rätsel wie das passieren konnte.“ 

Sie saßen gemeinsam nebeneinander in einer Ecke auf dem Fußboden. Das heißt, Boerne lag mehr als dass er eine aufrechte Sitzposition innehielt. Er war gerade dabei, sich mühsam aufzurappeln. Über seinem rechten Auge leuchtete frischrot eine Platzwunde.

„Ich hatte dich angerufen, damit du Verstärkung anforderst, nicht, damit du dich als Geisel nehmen läßt!“, flüsterte Thiel aufgebracht.

„Tsk, spricht der Mann, der schon eine halbe Stunde vor mir meinte, Geisel spielen zu müssen.“

„Lieber ich als die Kindergartengruppe!“

„Lieber jeder andere als du!“

„Was?“

„Nichts.“ Er versuchte erfolglos, sich aus dem Plastikkabel zu befreien, das seine Hände auf seinen Rücken band. „Du könntest mich wenigstens fragen, ob dieser Verbrecher mir noch mehr angetan hat, als die reizende Wunde auf meiner Stirn.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen, „Ooh“, machte er theatralisch, „hat der böse Bankräuber dir weh getan, hm?“

„Wenn du’s genau wissen möchtest: ja, hat er.“

„Echt? Wo denn? Zeig mal her! Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Überall! Niedergeschlagen hat mich der dreiste Kerl. Also, das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mich für dich habe eintauschen lassen!“

„Du bist doch gar nicht eingetauscht worden.“

„Eben!“

Sie wurden von ihrem Geiselnehmer zum Schweigen verdonnert. Allerdings hielten die Auswirkungen der Drohung nicht lange an.

„Frank, hör mal, falls wir hier nicht mehr rauskommen—“

„Für mich eintauschen“, raunte Thiel fassungslos, „du spinnst ja! Für mich eintauschen, ich glaub, es schneit!“

„Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!“

„Was denn?“

„Also, falls wir beide hier sterben, dann… möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass ich dich—“ 

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick stürmte das SEK das Gebäude.

~Acht: Hitzewelle~

Der Dezember war kalt und trocken und brachte Schnee und Glatteis. Und einen Serienmörder, der sich auf blonde Studentinnen spezialisierte und den Münsteraner Polizeiapparat, sowie die Bevölkerung (besonders blonde Studentinnen), in Schrecken versetzte.

Thiel stand auf einem gefrorenen Acker außerhalb der Stadt und sah dabei zu, wie Boerne die nun schon dritte Studentenleiche untersuchte. Er trug den selbstgestrickten Schal seines Vaters und seinen dicksten Pullover, trotzdem fror er an diesem Morgen. Neben dem knienden Professor stand Silke Haller mit einer Beweismitteltüte in der Hand. Nadeshda ließ Bulle Photos anfertigen und Staatsanwältin Klemm trippelte fröstelnd von einem Bein aufs andere. Dazu waren sie umringt von Polizisten und dem KTU-Team, die darauf warteten, den von Boerne freigegebenen Tatort untersuchen zu können.

„Und?“, wollte Thiel wissen.

„Ja, was und?“, kam die Antwort, „Sie ist tot, falls du das meinst. Selbst wenn ihr nicht jemand mit tödlicher Präzision den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte, wäre sie nach dieser Nacht hier draußen mit Sicherheit erfroren, so viel Promille, wie sie intus hatte.“

„Das heißt, die hat die ganze Nacht hier gelegen? Wann war denn der Todeszeitpunkt?“

Nun mischte Silke sich ein: „Der Lebertemperatur nach liegt der Todeszeitpunkt zwischen zehn und Mitternacht.“

„Wie bei den anderen auch“, murmelte Thiel. „Ist sie auch vergewaltigt worden?“ Eine andere Gemeinsamkeit der Opfer waren post-mortale Vergewaltigungen.  
Boerne erhob sich. „Den äußeren Spuren nach zu urteilen sieht es danach aus. Genaueres kann ich dann erst—“

„Nach der Obduktion sagen, ja, ja“, vollendete Thiel den Satz für ihn. Er überließ den Tatort der KTU und fuhr mit Nadeshda ins Präsidium.

****

Nachmittags ließ er Nadeshda die restlichen Angehörigen und Freunde verhören und stattete der Pathologie einen Besuch ab. 

Boerne stand über ein Mikroskop gebeugt und verglich Fasern.

„Na“, grüßte Thiel, in das Büro schlendernd, „Obduktion schon abgeschlossen?“

„Alberich schließt gerade den Leichnam. Rate mal, was ich gefunden habe!“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „DNA vom Täter?“, wünschte er sich.

„Na, wir wollen mal nicht übertreiben, sonst bleibt ja für dich keine Arbeit mehr übrig. Keine DNA, aber etwas ähnlich Aufschlußreiches: Stoffasern!“ 

Thiel konnte dem erstmal nichts Aufschlußreiches abgewinnen. „Toll.“

„Die gleichen Fasern“, führte Boerne aus, „die wir bereits beim ersten Opfer gefunden haben und von denen wir dachten, sie wären über Drittübertragung an die Kleidung gekommen.“

Nun erwachte Thiels Spürsinn doch: „Die Fasern könnten also von einem Kleidungsstück des Täters stammen?“

Boerne nickte. Er trat beiseite und deutete auf das Mikroskop: „Schau es dir mal an!“

Er ging nicht noch weiter aus dem Weg als Thiel sich an das Gerät stellte und die Proben ansah. Thiel spürte ihn direkt neben sich stehen, dicht genug, dass ihn die Nähe für Sekunden überwältigte. 

„Siehst du?“, sagte Boerne viel zu nah an seinem Ohr. Seine Hand legte sich an Thiels Ellenbogen und rutschte von dort wie zufällig auf seinen Rücken. „Auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht ähnlich, aber da wo es zählt sind sie völlig identisch.“

Thiel schluckte. „M-hm“, brachte er hervor, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, was genau er damit meinte, oder was genau Boerne wirklich gemeint hatte. Sie atmeten im Einklang, merkte er nur. Das war alles, woran er denken konnte. 

„Ja“, sagte er schnell, „dann finde doch mal raus, zu was die Fasern gehören – Pullover, Hose, Mütze, oder so. Ich bin wieder im Büro. Angehörige befragen. Du weißt schon.“ Er verließ das Gebäude so schnell wie sein Herz schlug.

****

Er sah Boerne erst am Abend wieder, als er mit einer Flasche Wein vor der Tür stand. Die Freundschaftsliste hatten sie mittlerweile abgearbeitet und waren zu einer Art Alltag übergegangen. Zwar unternahmen sie regelmäßig etwas, doch meistens beschränkten sich ihre Zusammenkünfte auf Essen, Reden oder einfach nur gemeinsam auf dem Sofa sitzen. Es war eine angenehme Zeit, in der Thiel jedoch mehr und mehr spürte, dass er unzufrieden wurde. Er merkte auch, dass Boerne zeitweise ungeduldig war, und dass es an manchen Tagen so schien, als schwebe eine unsichtbare Wolke zwischen ihnen, die sich stetig mit unausgesprochenen Worten füllte. 

Er ignorierte dies alles, weil er ihre Freundschaft unter keinen Umständen gefährden wollte.

„Schal. Alpakawolle. Sehr außergewöhnlich“, schob der Professor einer Begrüßung voran.

Thiel grinste: „Na, das ist ja schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt.“ Er ließ Boerne herein, der sofort in die Küche marschierte, um Gläser zu besorgen.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du sonst keine DNA-Spuren an der Leiche entdeckt hast.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Kondom, wie die anderen Male auch. Möchtest du nicht wissen, wo es in Münster Schals aus Alpakawolle zu kaufen gibt?“

„Nirgends?“

Boerne schenkte ihm einen triumphierenden Blick. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal shoppen?“

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?“

Er stellte Weinflasche und Gläser auf die Anrichte. „Sagt dir der Name ‚Samiras Sammelsurium’ was?“

„Nö.“

„Ein kleiner, nach Staub und Moschus miefender Kellerladen in der Lütke-Gasse. Dein Vater kennt das Geschäft bestimmt, dort wird vom Räucherstäbchen bis zur handgetöpferten Klangschale alles angeboten, was der Alltagshippie dieses Jahrhunderts zum Überleben braucht. Unter anderem Schals aus Alpakawolle.“

„Und da hat der Täter den gekauft, oder was?“, brummte Thiel. 

„Zwar weiß ich viel, doch beileibe nicht Alles, mein Lieber. Ich schlage vor, wir fahren gleich morgen hin und fragen mal, hm?“

Es schellte. Boernes Mine erhellte sich um einen weiteren Grad: „Das muss die Pizza sein, die ich bestellt habe!“

„Pizza?“

Boerne trat auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand nur ein bißchen zweideutig auf Thiels Bauch. Seine Stimme troff von etwas, das Thiel nicht einordnen konnte als er erklärte: „Damit du mir nicht vom Fleische fällst. Dein Bauch wird noch gebraucht.“

Damit ließ Boerne ihn irritiert in der Küche stehen, um das Essen in Empfang zu nehmen. Sicher spielte der Professor auf sein Bauchgefühl an, auf das er sich bei Ermittlungen oft verließ. Doch das war genau das, was Thiel meinte: Zwischen den gesprochenen Worten saßen noch andere, die nur gedacht, nur impliziert wurden. Er wusste lediglich nicht, ob er sie verstehen wollte.

****

Sie konnten erst am späten Vormittag zu ‚Samiras Sammelsurium’, da der Laden sehr eigenwillige Öffnungszeiten hatte. Um nicht direkt mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, wies Thiel sich nicht aus, sondern tat als bekundete er privates Interesse.

‚Samira’ hieß eigentlich Petra Müller, war Tochter und Erbin der Geschäftsinhaberin, hübsch, blond und arbeitete an ihrer Habilitation. Offensichtlich fand sie Gefallen an Thiel, denn sie scharwenzelte fröhlich um ihn herum, ignorierte Boerne und plapperte in einem fort. Sie wussten danach nicht nur, dass die adrette Dame Schals aus Alpakawolle im Angebot hatte, sondern auch an wen sie die letzten drei verkauft hatte. Darüberhinaus, dass sie Veganerin aus Überzeugung war, Tibetologie studierte, sich als Schülerin des Tantra sah und in geschäftlichen Beziehungen zu Thiel senior stand.

Als sie aus dem verräucherten Zimmer wieder an die frische Luft traten war Thiel schon ganz schwindelig von dem Übermaß an Informationen und der sauerstoffarmen Luft zwischen all den Räucherkerzen. In den Händen hielt er einen Schal aus Alpakawolle, nur hundertvierzig Euro, den er für Boerne zum Faserabgleich erstanden hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, der Professor könnte wenigstens die Hälfte des Preises beisteuern, doch an der Kasse erklärte er schnippisch, sein Portemonnaie vergessen zu haben. Petra war das egal, sie sah ohnehin nur Thiel. Sie schenkte Boerne ungefähr die Art Aufmerksamkeit, die man einer Fruchtfliege zollte.

„Ist dir was aufgefallen an dieser Petra Müller?“, fragte er, als sie schon im Auto saßen. 

Boernes Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe: „Dass die werte Dame stoned bis dorthinaus war?“

„Dass sie blond ist. Und in die Uni geht.“

„Und da ihr Laden sozusagen, wenn ich die Fasern erfolgreich abgeglichen habe, mit dem Täter in direkter Verbindung stehen könnte—“

„Könnte sie auch mit den Morden in Beziehung stehen. Vielleicht ist sie das Ursprungsobjekt, an das der Mörder sich nicht herantraut.“

„Oder gar die Mörderin selber!“

„Ich laß die gleich mal überwachen.“

Und dann würde er mit Nadeshda jene drei Unglücklichen aufsuchen, die in diesem Jahr einen Alpakawollschal käuflich erworben hatten.

Sie fuhren in die Gerichtsmedizin, wo Boerne sofort den Abgleich machte. Er schnitt vorsichtig ein kleines Stück aus dem Schal heraus und legte es unter das Mikroskop.

„Bingo!“, rief er kurz darauf aus. „Der Schal des Täters ist definitiv das gleiche Modell. Sieh selbst!“

Doch Thiel, der sich an den letzten Mikroskopvorfall erinnerte, winkte ab: „Dein Wort darauf genügt mir. Ich fordere Observierung für Frau Müller an und fahre zu den Kunden, die sie mir aufgeschrieben hat.“

„Vergiss deinen Schal nicht!“

Thiel grinste: „Schenk ich dir, ich hab schon einen.“

****

Thiel brauchte Frau Müller gar nicht zu observieren, sie kam selbst ins Präsidium. Als sie zu Thiel weitergeleitet wurde, staunte sie nicht schlecht, erholte sich jedoch rasch wieder von ihrer Verwunderung. Sie kam, weil sie sich bedroht fühlte.

Als sie die ganze Geschichte erläutert hatte, starrten Thiel und Nadeshda sie perplex an.

„Ihnen wird nachgestellt?“, wiederholte Thiel. 

Nadeshda fragte: „Warum haben Sie das denn nicht schon viel früher angezeigt, wenn der Typ sie schon seit Monaten belästigt?“

„Er belästigt mich ja nicht, er beobachtet nur. Aber in letzter Zeit fühle ich mich so komisch.“

Thiel sprach nicht aus, was er dachte, nämlich, dass Frau Müllers Gefühl eventuell auch von ihrem Drogenkonsum herrühren könnte.

„Können Sie den Mann beschreiben?“, erkundigte er sich statt dessen, Papier und Stift bereits in der Hand.

„Ich kann Ihnen auch sagen wie er heißt und wo er wohnt. Der Kerl ist mein Exverlobter.“ Das half ihnen natürlich immens weiter.

Thiel beschloß, während die Kollegen den Exfreund, Ludger Pesch, in Gewahrsam nahmen, Frau Müller den Gefallen zu tun und mit ihr nach Hause zu kommen, um sich umzusehen. 

Natürlich redete Ludger Pesch sich heraus, und weil sie nur den Schal als Indizienbeweis hatten, war er schneller wieder auf freiem Fuß als Thiel Fußballländerspiel sagen konnte. Staatsanwältin Klemm bewilligte lediglich einen zusätzlichen Observierungsposten für Pesch.

Zwei Tage später klingelte mitten in der Nacht sein Telephon und eine atemlose Petra Müller sagte, sie sei sich sicher, Pesch sei im Laden über welchem sie ihre Wohnung hatte. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

~Neun: Windwiderstand~

Auf dem Weg zur Müllerschen Wohnung rief Thiel Bulle an. Er fuhr mit dem Fahrrad durch nächtlich leere Neujahrsstraßen und balancierte das Handy in der Linken. Bulle hatte Observierungsdienst an Ludger Pesch. Eigentlich. Denn bei dem Telefonat stellte sich heraus, dass der Kommissarsanwärter sein Beschattungsobjekt durch eine List desselbigen verloren hatte. Thiel fand keine Worte, um seine Wut auszudrücken.

****

Petra Müller ließ ihn durch die gesonderte Hintertür herein.

„Er ist im Laden“, flüsterte sie hysterisch.

Er wollte eben hinunterschleichen, da klingelte sein Handy. Das Display zeigte Boernes Mobilnummer.

„Was ist denn?“ meldete er sich ungeduldig.

 _„Wo bist du?“_ , knisterte es aufgebracht in sein Ohr. _„Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du in den Laden gefahren bist!“_

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?“

_„Dein inkompetenter Bulle hat mich angerufen. Wehe du spielst den Helden, Frank!“_

„Wenn ich da jetzt nicht reingehe, entwischt er uns vielleicht. So kann ich ihn zumindest wegen Einbruchs vorläufig festnehmen!“

_„Warte wenigstens auf mich, ich bin in drei Minuten da!“_

„Geht nicht, ich geh jetzt rein!“

Er klappte das Telephon zu. Petra Müller sah ihn wissend an. 

„Ihre Ehefrau?“, fragte sie leicht spöttisch.

„So was Ähnliches“, brummte Thiel, zückte seine Waffe und ging in den Laden.

****

Ludger Pesch festzunehmen erwies sich dann als ein Leichtes. Er war unbewaffnet und nach einem kurzen Kampf konnte Thiel ihn überrumpeln. Boerne kam angebraust als Bulle dem keifenden Verdächtigen Handschellen anlegte. Er schäumte vor Aufregung und hielt Thiel eine kurze aber gepfefferte Standpauke.

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?“ Thiel versuchte erst gar nicht, sich zu verteidigen.

„Er hat mich beauftragt, ihm Bescheid zu geben, falls Sie irgendwelche kopflosen Heldentaten unternehmen“, mischte Bulle sich von der Seite ein. Er erntete einen giftigen Blick von beiden, zuckte die Schultern und murmelte entschuldigend: „Das waren seine Worte.“

Thiel starrte Boerne ungläubig an. „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?“

„Irgend jemand muss sich ja um deine Sicherheit kümmern, wenn du das Leben Anderer vor dein eigenes setzt!“

„Ich bin Polizist, es ist zufällig mein Job, mich um die Sicherheit Anderer zu kümmern!“

„Gib doch zu, dass der einzige Grund, warum du ständig den Helden spielst der ist, dass du selbst gerettet werden möchtest!“

Thiel faßte es nicht. Offenbar hatte er mitten in der Unterhaltung den Faden verloren. „Was?“

„Bloß merkst du nicht, dass es bereits jemanden gibt der dich retten will, aber du lässt es ja nicht zu!“

Nun verstand Thiel überhaupt nichts mehr. Er gab auf. Die Arme in die Höhe schmeißend sagte er nur müde: „Ich fahr jetzt ins Präsidium und nehm mir den Pesch vor. Bleib… bleib einfach bei der KTU, Karl-Friedrich.“

Er wies Bulle und die soeben angekommene Nadeshda noch an, erneut in Peschs Wohnung zu fahren, um dort nach Spuren zu suchen. Boerne ließ er einfach stehen. Er konnte sich nicht auch noch um hysterische Pathologen kümmern.

****

Im Präsidium befragte er Pesch, der, weil auf Drogenentzug (er war im Laden eingebrochen, um Geld zu stehlen), sich in mehr und mehr Widersprüche verwickelte und schließlich ein umfassendes Geständnis ablegte. 

Zwei Uniformierte brachten den Mann ins Gefängnis und Thiel lehnte sich erschöpft in seinem Bürosessel zurück. Mittlerweile war es hell und wieder dunkel geworden. Vor dem Fenster taumelten lautlos dicke Schneeflocken zu Boden.

„Was Menschen aus Liebe so alles anstellen“, sinnierte Nadeshda als sie alleine waren.

„Hm?“

„Na ja, letztendlich hat der Pesch doch diese Frauen nur umgebracht, weil er Petra Müller geliebt hat. Und als die ihn dann verließ, konnte er es nicht ertragen, dass sie einen Anderen findet, konnte sie aber auch nicht umbringen. Also hat er Frauen getötet, die ihr ähnlich waren. Das ist doch verrückt.“

Thiel antwortete nicht. Er war mit den Gedanken so weit entfernt von Pesch und Petra Müller, dass er zunächst nicht wusste, von wem sie sprach.

„Übrigens hat Professor Boerne angerufen, Chef“, erwähnte sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte von dem Streit am Rande mitbekommen.

Thiel sah betont gleichmütig aus dem Fenster. „Ja, und? Was wollte er?“

„Er klang ganz schön durcheinander. Ich glaub, der hat sich echt Sorgen um Sie gemacht.“

„Aha. Wie schön für ihn.“

Da er nichts weiter sagte, sondern stur aus dem Fenster sah, runzelte Nadeshda genervt die Stirn.

„Ich wollte nur helfen!“, schnappte sie, „Wenn Sie beide miteinander Streit haben, leiden nämlich immer alle anderen darunter, falls Ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!“ 

Sie ließ die Tür zu seinem Büro zufallen und stapfte an ihren eigenen Schreibtisch, um sich um den Papierkram zu kümmern.

Thiel wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr weiter. Er verstand Boerne nicht. Er verstand nicht, was gerade passierte oder was vielleicht schon seit langem passierte. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, das war das einzige was ihm klar war, waren er und Boerne keine Freunde und sie waren es auch nie gewesen.

Er packte seinen Mut zusammen, griff nach seiner Jacke, meldete sich bei Nadeshda ab und fuhr nach Hause. Die Sache musste jetzt ein für allemal geklärt werden.

****

Durch dichter werdendes Schneetreiben kurvte er über glattgefrorene Straßen als einziger Fahrradfahrer weit und breit. Die Kälte spürte er dabei deutlicher als sonst.

Er traf Boerne im Hausflur. Der Professor lehnte wartend an Thiels Wohnungstür und spielte mit seinem Alpakaschal. Als sie sich sahen, wagte erst keiner von ihnen sich zu rühren, dann sprudelte es aus beiden gleichzeitig hervor:

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe.“

„Ich will nicht mit dir befreundet sein.“

„Was?“

„Wie bitte?“

Sie mussten schmunzeln. Boerne griff nach seinem Arm und zog sie Richtung seiner Wohnung. 

„Komm erstmal rein!“

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, hängte ihre Mäntel auf und ging in die Küche, um Kaffeewasser aufzusetzen. Dort standen sie sich dann gegenüber und Thiel beobachtete klopfenden Herzens wie Boerne ohne weitere Umschweife deklarierte: „Ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

„So, was denn?“, fragte er unschuldig. Egal, was Boerne zu sagen hatte, Thiel wollte es von ihm hören und nicht erraten müssen. 

Er sah ihm dabei zu, wie er mit großen Gesten um Worte rang, ihn bittend ansah und schließlich aufgab: „Nun mach es mir doch nicht so schwer!“

Thiel fragte lächelnd: „Was denn?“ Obwohl er eigentlich wusste, was gemeint war. Aber er wollte es von Boernes Lippen ablesen. Er wollte etwas Festes haben, etwas, woran er sich halten konnte. Er wollte endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen spüren.

Doch statt einer Antwort bedachte Boerne ihn nur mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick. Er kam näher und Thiel wich nicht aus, sondern ließ ihn ganz herankommen, auf das wartend, das dann doch nicht kam. Denn statt ihn zu küssen, legte Boerne seine Stirn gegen Thiels. Als er nicht fortgeschubst wurde folgte sein Körper und sank hilfesuchend gegen Thiels. Warmer Atem legte sich auf Thiels Gesicht.

„Sag’s!“, forderte er, „Was mach ich dir schwer?“

Boernes Bart strich über seine Wange. „Dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe.“ 

Thiel brauchte den Kopf kaum zu drehen, um ihn endlich zu küssen.

„War das eine affirmative Reaktion?“, fragte der Pathologe danach und diesmal hörte Thiel deutlich die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme heraus.

„Wenn affirmativ heißt, ich dich auch…“

Er spürte ihn lächeln, der Bart kratzte dabei über seine Lippen, dann küßte er ihn erneut. Boerne umarmte ihn und er hielt sich an ihm fest, diesmal flüchtete keiner.

Thiels Handy piepste.

Er ließ es eine Weile klingeln ehe er willens war, seine Lippen von Boernes zu lösen und das Handy aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen.

„Ja, Nadeshda, was ist denn?“

Sie überflutete ihn mit Neuigkeiten. Es fiel ihm allerdings schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, denn Boerne nutzte seine Abgelenktheit, um ihn an jeder erreichbaren Stelle mit Küssen zu bedecken, einschließlich seinem Mund, deswegen musste er seine Antwort noch einmal wiederholen: „Ich sagte, wir kommen gleich… Den Professor bringe ich mit. … Ja, haben wir.“

An dieser Stelle nahm Boerne ihm das Telephongerät aus der Hand, nuschelte „Nadeshda, Sie stören!“ und klappte es zu.

„Leiche in der Kläranlage“, erklärte Thiel.

„Also dann, auf ans Werk! Oder vielmehr: ins Werk!“ Boerne löste sich und klatschte eifrig in die Hände, ganz der Pathologe.

„Eine Minute haben wir wohl noch“, maulte er, zog Boerne wieder zu sich und küsste ihn, lange und ausgiebig diesmal. 

~Epilog~

Boerne schließt umständlich, da mit Einkaufstüten vollbepackt, die Tür zu Thiels Wohnung auf.

„Schatz, beeil dich, gleich ist Anpfiff!“ Ruft es aus dem Wohnzimmer. Dort sitzt Thiel auf dem Sofa vor dem eingeschalteten Fernseher. Neben ihm auf dem Couchtisch stehen zwei frisch geöffnete Flaschen Bier, zu denen Boerne eine Tüte Chips stellt, ehe er den Rest der Einkäufe in die Küche bringt. Als er wiederkommt, hat das Spiel schon begonnen.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?“, fragt Thiel und spitzt die Lippen, um einen Begrüßungskuß zu erhaschen. „Hast du Eis mitgebracht?“ 

„Für die Verspätung kann ich nichts: Es gab keine Schokoladensauce mehr, also musste ich den Geschäftsführer kommen lassen und mich beschweren. Bis der gute Mann dann neue Schokolade aus einer anderen Filiale hat liefern lassen können, hat es etwas gedauert.“ 

„Du hast dich bei der Geschäftsleitung beschwert, weil es keine Sauce mehr gab?“

„Natürlich! Wer mit Vierundzwanzigstundenservice wirbt, muss darauf vorbereitet sein, dass alle Angebote der Speisekarte auch vierundzwanzig Stunden zur Verfügung stehen, amerikanische Fast-Food-Kette hin oder her.“ Er reicht Thiel den Eisbecher und einen Löffel, und läßt sich neben ihm auf der Couch nieder.

„Wer ist das?“, will er zum Fernseher gewandt wissen.

„Fabio Morena, Innenverteidiger. Hat früher mal beim VfB Stuttgart gespielt, aber jetzt ist er schon seit 2003 bei St. Pauli.“

„Innenverteidiger heißt …?“

„Nee, ne!“ Thiel besieht ihn zwischen Eislöffeln mit einem Augenrollen, doch ehe er erklären kann, fragt Boerne bereits weiter: „Und das? Wer ist das?“

„Thomas Meggle, spielt im offensiven Mittelfeld. Der wird ab und zu mal hin und her verkauft, landet dann aber doch immer wieder hier. Keine besonders große Fußballeuchte, muss ich sagen, hatte aber auch letztens erst ne Knieoperation.“

„Und das da?“

„Das ist der Schiedsrichter.“

Boerne nickt verstehend. Eine Weile sehen sie schweigend zu, Chips knabbernd und Eis löffelnd, bis Boerne plötzlich entrüstet ausruft: „He, da ist einer umgefallen! So ein Tor kann doch dann nicht gelten! Wieso sagt denn der Schiedsrichter da nichts?“

„Weil der bloß geschwalbt hat.“

„Der hat ge-was?“

„Außerdem war das ohnehin Abseits.“

„Was heißt das denn jetzt wieder?“

„Kann ich dir das in der Halbzeit erklären?“

„Ich hatte für die Halbzeit eigentlich etwas anderes geplant.“

„So, was denn?“

Er greift nach Thiel und küßt ihn kurz aber leidenschaftlich.

„Also, paß auf, Abseits nennt man folgende Spielsituation…“, beginnt der so überrumpelte Hauptkommissar. Er will die Halbzeit schließlich nicht mit uninteressanten Definitionen vertrödeln. 

Dass er sich mehr auf die Pause als auf das Spiel freut, ist ihm in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie passiert.

~Fin~

~Bonusgeschichte: Anpfiff~

Die Minuten verrannen wie ein sprudelnder Bergbach für Frank Thiel, der in seinem Büro hin und her lief und das wichtigste Accessoire der nächsten Tage suchte: seinen Deutschlandschal. 

Nadeshda sah ihm eine Weile schmunzelnd dabei zu. Schliesslich zeigte sie Erbarmen: „Ich glaub, den haben Sie in die oberste Schublade im Schrank gelegt, Chef. Wo Sie auch Ihre St. Pauli Tasse drin einschließen, wenn Sie nach Hause gehen.“

„Gut aufgepasst, Nadeshda!“ 

Er angelte nach dem Schlüssel zu besagter Schublade und, voilá, zauberte den Schal daraus hervor. Es war sein letzter Tag im Dienst und vor genau acht Minuten hatte sein Urlaub begonnen, den er in Afrika verbringen durfte, beim Eröffnungsspiel der Fußballweltmeisterschaft in Johannesburg. Er hoffte, es würde nicht zu heiss werden. Hitze konnte er nicht leiden.

Sein Handy schellte. Das Display blinkte: ‚KFB’. Er lächelte; Boerne war so vorhersehbar.

Mit einer Hand balancierte er das Telephon, mit der anderen wickelte er sich den Schal um den Hals: „Na, Schatz, was gibt’s? ... Ja, seit acht Minuten! Selbst, wenn ich mich beeilt hätte, wäre ich jetzt noch nicht zu Hause! … M-hm, hab ich gefunden. … Ich dachte, du wärst einkaufen gewesen? … Na schön, fahr ich eben. Sag mir mal, was wir noch brauchen! … Nein, nicht per SMS, diktier’s mir doch einfach und ich schreib mit! … H-mh, gut, hab ich. Alles klar. Bis gleich.“  
Er bemerkte Nadeshdas interessierten Blick und lächelte ertappt.

„Also dann“, überspielte er den peinlich zu werden drohenden Moment, denn Nadeshda würde ohne jeden Zweifel fragen wollen, wer am anderen Ende gewesen wäre, und dazu fühlte Thiel sich auch nach einem halben Jahr noch nicht bereit. „Machen Sie’s mal gut die nächsten Tage. Lassen Sie sich von der Klemm nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen!“

„Na klar, Chef. Viel Spaß in Johannesburg! Vielleicht sehen wir Sie ja bei der Spielübertragung.“ Im Hinausgehen rief sie ihm noch hinterher: „Viele Grüße an Professor Boerne.“ 

Als er sich umdrehte, bildete er sich sein, sie zwinkerte ihm wissend zu. Aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, weder er noch Boerne hatten im Präsidium je etwas über ihre Beziehung verlauten lassen, und Subtilität war eine seiner persönlichen Stärken. Es konnte überhaupt niemand Bescheid wissen.

****

Wenig später packte er die Einkäufe auf die Anrichte in Boernes Küche. Der Professor begutachtete die Mitbringsel. Beim Einräumen zu helfen fiel ihm nicht ein.  
„Sag mal“, begann Thiel, der aus dem Augenwinkel zwei Koffer in der Ecke stehen sah, „du hast schon gepackt?“

„Natürlich. Alles fix und fertig, inklusive Reiseapotheke. Ich packe nicht gerne auf den letzten Drücker und der Flug geht so früh los, daß es morgen hektisch genug werden wird. Ich frage mich, warum wir überhaupt schlafen sollen.“

„Hm. Ja, dann pack ich auch gleich mal. Räumst du dann den Kram hier weg?“

Boerne lächelte. „Dein Koffer ist der linke.“ Er drückte Thiel einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dann beschäftigte er sich damit, Vorräte auf die Küchenschränke zu verteilen.

Thiel, der sich noch daran gewöhnen mußte, daß Boerne zu solch zärtlich vorrausschauenden Aktionen fähig war, bedankte sich perplex. Dann fiel der Groschen.

„Wenn du nicht schlafen willst, hätt ich da ein paar Vorschläge“, murmelte er.

****

Völlig übernächtigt saßen sie am nächsten Morgen im Flugzeug – Business Class, schließlich hatte Boerne gebucht, der angeblich Beinfreiheit und gutes Essen brauchte, um fünfzehn Stunden Reise zu überleben. 

„Übrigens hast du es schon wieder getan“, bemerkte der Professor irgendwann. Sie hoben gerade ab und Thiel bekämpfte erfolgreich einen Brechreiz. Er drückte eine Reiseübelkeitstablette aus der Packung.

„Was denn?“, wollte er einigermaßen abwesend wissen.

„Du hast mich am Telefon Schatz genannt.“

„Wir haben doch gar nicht telefoniert.“ Thiels Welt drehte sich. Oh, wie er Kurzstreckenflüge hasste!

„Gestern. Du warst noch im Präsidium. Nicht, daß es mir etwas ausmacht, ich bin ja froh über jedes überflüssige Wort aus deinem Mund. Doch du bist derjenige, falls ich dich höflich daran erinnern darf, dem das peinlich ist. Du sagtest, ich solle dich darauf aufmerksam machen, wenn es dir versehentlich passiert.“

Er nickte nur. Es war ihm wirklich unangenehm, aber er merkte es oft nicht einmal und das beunruhigte ihn noch mehr, als die soeben wiederkehrende Übelkeit.  
Als sie in München das Flugzeug wechselten war Thiel kurz davor, die Weltmeisterschaft Weltmeisterschaft bleiben zu lassen und seines Vaters Taxidienste für die sofortige Heimreise anzufordern. Deswegen protestierte er nicht, als Boerne ihm, kaum daß sie in der nächsten Höllenmaschine saßen, zwei Tabletten zwischen die Zähne schob und „Schlucken!“ sagte; er tat es einfach. Zehn Minuten später verschwamm die Aussicht vor dem Fenster.

„Was hast du mir denn da gegeben?“, fragte er träge.

„Schlaftabletten. Falls die Wirkung vorzeitig nachlassen sollte, habe ich mehr dabei. Wenn ich dir noch länger dabei zusehen muß, wie du vor dich hin leidest, wird mir selbst schlecht. Mach die Augen zu!“

Thiel spürte noch, wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte, Süßholz in sein Ohr geraspelt wurde und als er das nächste mal die Augen aufschlug, befanden sie sich bereits im Landeanflug.

****

Das Hotel war äußerst schick. Es lenkte Thiel jedoch nicht genug ab, um nicht mitzubekommen, wie Boerne sie an der Rezeption anmeldete. Als der Portier sie auf ihr Zimmer gebracht und sich empfohlen hatte, stellte er den Professor zur Rede. 

„Die Honeymoonsuite?“

Boerne zuckte lediglich grinsend mit den Schultern. „Man muss sich auch manchmal etwas gönnen, finde ich.“

„Wann hast du die denn gebucht, die Honeymoonsuite?“, hakte Thiel misstrauisch nach.

„Als ich damals den Flug gebucht habe natürlich. Was glaubst du, was es später für einen Ansturm auf die Hotels gegeben hat! Frühe Planung ist bei solchen Events das A und O.“

„Als du die Tickets… aber da waren wir doch noch gar nicht zusammen!“

Boerne wirkte nicht einmal verlegen. „Deswegen habe ich sie ja gebucht. Ich hatte vorgehabt, dir zu sagen, es wäre nichts anderes mehr frei gewesen und den Dingen ihren Lauf gelassen.“

Auf diese Unverfrorenheit fiel Thiel keine passende Reaktion ein. Außerdem schmeichelte es ihm ein wenig, daß der Pathologe sich solche Mühe geben konnte.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragt er statt dessen.

Boerne strahlte. „Jetzt sehen wir uns Johannesburg an. Na los, zieh dich um! So verknittert nehme ich dich nicht mit.“

****

Nach dem Sightseeing, dem Shoppen und dem Sex lag Thiel im Einklang mit sich und der Welt auf dem Rücken im Bett, sah in den Spiegel an der Decke und ließ sich von Boerne liebkosen. Der Professor ließ Fingerspitzen matt über seine Brust kreisen und Lippen faul über seine Haut wandern. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er nicht zu träumen gewagt, was er nun im Spiegel sah. Er dachte daran, daß er so etwas Ähnliches schon einmal erlebt hatte, und wie schnell es vorbei gewesen war.

„Du, Karl-Friedrich“, fragte er zögernd in die post-coitale Trägheit hinein. Boerne nuschelte Aufmerksamkeitsbereitschaft.

„Wenn ich dir mal zuviel werde… ich meine, wenn du mich eines Tages satt hast, dann sag mir aber rechtzeitig Bescheid, ja?“

„Hm?“

„Damit ich mich ändern kann. Zieh bitte nicht einfach nach Neuseeland oder so, ja?!“

Boerne unterbrach seine Streicheleien und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, um ihn irritiert anzusehen. Er war der einzige Mensch den Thiel kannte, der auf eine Bitte reagierte wie auf eine Beleidigung.

„Mache ich auf dich einen so wankelmütigen Eindruck?“

„Nee. Wieso?“

„Wirke ich etwa wie jemand, der leichtfertig seine Liebe gesteht, um sie dann irgendwann wieder zurückzunehmen?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na also. Was ich einmal sage, das meine ich auch so. Du hast vielleicht alberne Ideen.“ Er küsste Thiel. „Außerdem, was soll ich denn bitte in Neuseeland? Australien vielleicht, oder Japan.“ Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Du sprichst doch überhaupt kein japanisch.“

„Das läßt sich ja erlernen, nicht wahr? So schwer wird es schon nicht sein. Andererseits, wenn ich mir deine überragenden Fremdsprachenkenntnisse so vor mein inneres Auge führe, sollten wir vielleicht lieber Urlaub in der Schweiz machen. Das Gleiche gilt übrigens für dich.“

Thiel machte ein Geräusch des Nichtverstehens. Es fiel ihm manchmal schwer, Boernes Gedankensprüngen direkt zu folgen. Für die Pfützen der normalen Unterhaltung, die Boerne strammen Schrittes übersprang, brauchte Thiel einen zusätzlichen Stein in der Mitte, sonst fiel er ins Wasser.

„Na, dass du mir sagst, wenn dir etwas nicht passt, anstatt dich in dein Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen. Reden statt töpfern!“

Thiel lächelte scheu. „Ach so. Das Schneckenhaus ist gross genug für uns beide, glaub ich. Und töpfern ist auch nicht so mein Ding.“

Sie tauschten einen Blick im Spiegel aus, zufrieden, dass auch diese Dinge zur Genüge geklärt waren und nie wieder zur Sprache gebracht werden mußten.

****

Am nächsten Tag fand das Eröffnungsspiel statt. Ein fulminantes Ereignis, und Thiel und Boerne waren mittendrin. Umringt von feiernden Fans, die Fähnchen schwenkten und mit der ganzen Welt Freund waren. Die Stimmung war friedlich ausgelassen, das Spiel grandios und Thiels Glück war perfekt als er Boerne nach dem Abpfiff hemmungslos küsste. Er riß den Pathologen damit aus einem Soliloquium über Ballspiele als Metapher für das Leben an sich, aber das schien dem Professor nicht viel auszumachen. Es war Thiel auch gleich, dass auf dem Spielfeld in eben jenem Moment etwas Bahnbrechendes geschehen sein musste, denn das gesamte Stadion fing unisono an zu grölen. Manche Dinge waren wichtiger als Fussball.

****

Viele Kilometer weiter nördlich hockte der Münsteraner Polizeiapparat nahezu geschlossen in der Cafeteria und fieberte mit. Bei jedem Tor, egal von welcher Mannschaft, wurde gejubelt und angestossen, die Stimmung war festlich. Irgendwann rief Nadeshda entzückt: „Da sind Herr Thiel und der Professor!“

Silke klatschte entzückt in die Hände.

In der Tat waren Thiel und Boerne deutlich erkennbar, wie sie johlend auf und nieder hüpften und die Spieler anfeuerten. Sie gaben ein so fideles Bild ab, dass die südafrikanischen Techniker es für spassig hielten, sie auf der grossen Stadionsleinwand abzubilden. Das war natürlich bevor sie wussten, was als nächstes kam. Denn mitten im Freudentaumel hielt Thiel plötzlich inne und zog den vor sich hin lektorierenden Boerne zu sich heran, und was dann folgte, brachte nicht nur das Stadion vor Ort zum Ausrasten.

„Ich hab’s gewusst!“, rief Silke Haller. Sie stieß Nadeshda an und die beiden Damen tauschten einen wissenden Blick.

Bulle wurde puterrot. Jemand verschluckte sich an seinem Bier. Eine Gabel fiel klirrend zu Boden. Grabesstille breitete sich aus. Reinhold Beckmann machte einen unangebrachten Kommentar.

Mit tiefer, gewichtiger Stimme verkündete Staatsanwältin Klemm in die schockierte Ruhe: „Der Erste, der jetzt nen Schwulenwitz reisst, kann mal kostenlos an meiner Faust schnuppern.“

Gesenkte Köpfe nickten eifrig.

~Ende mit Glitzerherzen~


End file.
